Why This
by GylfiePennyDoll
Summary: Guilt eats away at him, while the bloodlust in him builds...Will Gon find out his secret? Will Kurapika expose him for what he truly is? Why did he have to end up in This situation...
1. Why This: Prologue

**Hiya! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par with anyone's standards. I'll try my best to make it worth reading, and I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit. Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Prologue**

* * *

 _Running, Running. He needed to reach them. He couldn't seem to stop the tears on his face though, and his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. "Why this?" he asked himself, as he ran towards the two nen shrouded boys, each staring at each other with a hate he didn't think possible. "Kurapika!" Leorio called desperately. "Come back! Don't do this!" "_ Finally _", he thought, as he came closer to the boys. Then unexpectedly, he felt hands push him, followed by angry shouts…_

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Soooooo that was the prologue. If you liked it, you can keep on reading to the next chapter, where our story begins! Don't worry, I'll try my best to please you, though I might have to restrain myself from introducing characters I hate *Cough*Retz*Cough* just to kill them off….We'll see I guess! :3**


	2. Why This: Chapter 1

**If you're reading this, that means you enjoyed the prologue enough to continue to the first chapter. Well, all I can say now is I know you won't regret your decision! Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Killu-aaa! " Gon playfully called him. "What? I'm trying to call someone." The silver haired boy replied, just slightly annoyed. He had been up since 5 am messaging…someone. Just one last call was needed for the job to get done… "Who are you calling?" Gon questioned, a sweet, curious smile on his face. "No one, now go eat breakfast." Killua replied shortly, with a bored look on his face. "Nehhhh." Gon whined. "Come on Killu! Ugh, you know what, fine. Hurry up with the stupid call though, we're meeting up with Kurapika and Leorio in a minute." And with that, Gon left the hotel room.

* * *

" _That was close."_ Killua thought. Beep, beep. He dialed the number he knew by heart. "Hello? I got the assignment done. Ill text you the pics." Beeeeeeep. The line cut. The conversation was over in seconds. He shook his head, dark thoughts clouding it. He had experienced trouble restraining himself from asking when his next assignment was. He yearned for that sticky syrup to cover his hands, as much as he denied it to himself and others. He shook his head wildly. No, _no_ , _**no**_ , _**NO**_. He would **not** give in to the desire... even if it took all his will power. He wouldn't do another assignment, and he wouldn't call **them** again…He just wouldn't. "So there." He murmured to himself, and flopped down onto the bed.

* * *

A minute later, Gon quietly entered the room. "You done?" Gon asked, a donut dangling cutely from his mouth. Killua looked over to him. If he knew…Wait, wait. No, Gon wouldn't, _**couldn't**_ , find out. Killua smiled, trying hard not to show what he was thinking. "Yup. Let's go." "Here!" Gon smiled brightly, handing Killua a cherry frosted donut. Killua's thoughts immediately rushed _. "Why is the donut covered in blood?"_ He thought, as his eyes went wide. Realizing it was just frosting, he took the donut, and shoved it into his mouth, chewing angrily. _"Stop it already!"_ He thought to himself. Gon laughed. He figured the boy's eyes had widened because of the sweet surprise, and was just angry because the donut wasn't chocolate. "Come on Killu, we don't wanna be late!" Killua nodded, and finished his donut instantly. "Race ya to the foyer!" Killua called, already running. "No fair!" Gon called back, and chased after the laughing boy.

* * *

A couple of miles away, a man in a suit looked over to his blonde companion. He smiled at the thought of them being reunited with the energetic duo. Come to think of it, they should be on their way…

* * *

 **A.N.:**

Well, THAT was…awesome. My brain had to work SO hard to keep up with the story I wanted, but it was fun to write, reread, and edit it…..Honestly though, I have a plot, but no specific points…So you could say some parts of this story are improvised. Actually, this whole chapter is improvised… PD- WELL I hope you enjoyed, and decide to continue reading this story. Love ya, and thanks for reading!

Chu~


	3. Why This: Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I just want yall to know, I put a LOT of effort and thought into this chapter…..So I REALLY hope you enjoy. If you don't, feel free to tell me why, so I could do better in the future. Oh, and just soy you know, "golden boy" is referring to Gon. Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted, waving his hands excitedly. "Leorio!"

Kurapika smiled softly, and Leorio shouted back at Gon "Hey kid! Long time no see."

The two boys ran towards the teens, Killua wearing an evil smirk, and Gon a warm smile. When they reached each other, Killua greeted them.

"Have you been having a good sexy time without us?" he asked cheekily, his smirk growing.

Kurapika rolled his eyes, and Leorio lightly slapped the pale kid. Gon laughed and said, "Seriously though, how have you guys been doing? I heard you're close to graduating medical school Leorio!"

Leorio winked and replied, "Yup! I'm almost there. Just gotta pass these next couple exams, then I'll officially be a doctor!"

"What about you Kurapika?" the golden child asked, radiating happiness.

"I'm okay. Tracking the spiders is hard, but I manage to get leads every now and then." Kurapika looked down on the young child. He was so pure and innocent. The pale one by his side however...Well, maybe it was just his imagination. The kid wasn't a killer anymore, he knew that…But he was practically bursting with cruelty. Though he wasn't certain, he thought had seen the child squeeze the life out of a pigeon earlier whilst on the side of the road, then _smile_ afterwards. He decide to ponder it more later. "How have you two been faring? I hope all has been well between you two."

Killua looked like he was going to say something, but didn't as Gon happily said, "Of course! Couldn't be better! Did you guys already eat breakfast? If not, I have some donuts!"

"Actually, we haven't" Leorio said before Kurapika could politely refuse Gon's offer. Kurapika glared at Leorio, then took a donut from Gon.

"Thank you for your consideration Gon, that's very kind of you." Kurapika said.

"You're welcome!" Gon beamed, his face as bright as his green jacket in the winter snow.

Leorio munched on his donut, smiling out of fondness for the kid. Killua gazed at the cold winter sky, wishing it was summer. If it was summer, the warmth might've stopped him from doing what he did that night…After all, warmth reminded him of Gon, and if Gon had been on his mind, there was no way he would've done it. He shook his head slightly. He should really stopped thinking about it, but how could he? After all, that night was what started it all, his hunger for assignments, and his sudden desire to feel that amazing rush of euphoria. Unexpectedly, a playful tug on his black scarf pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Killu-a! Didn't you hear Kurapika? He asked you how you were doing, silly!"

Killua was moderately surprised. When people usually asked how he and Gon were doing, they mostly meant just Gon, and took the golden boy's reply without further inquiring about Killua's wellbeing.

"I know Gon is doing well, but what about you? You didn't reply to my question earlier, so I asked again…but you didn't seem to hear me." Kurapika said, looking softly down at the boy.

"Sorry Mom, I guess I should've been more considerate. It's just that your voice was really quiet. Maybe you're losing your voice from su-"

"No I am not, thank you very much. Forget I said anything." Kurapika glared at him as if to say "Really? How rude Killua."

 _Bzzz._ Killua's phone. He swiftly took it out of his pocket, and checked his messages. Then he saw it. He struggled to hide his devilish smirk as he read the message. "December 13th 10:00 pm. No later, no earlier."

"Killua?"

Killua put his phone away before Kurapika noticed it.

"Hm? What is it this time Mom?" Killua replied, his mind quickly thinking of a cover story.

"It's just…You were…Hey! I'm not your mom!" Kurapika said, suddenly realizing he had responded to the tease name Killua had given him.

Killua smirked. "You sure do act like it."

"Don't change the subject-"

"YOU changed the 'subject', not me. And what subject? We weren't talking about anything specific, baka." Killua retorted.

"What was that face?" Kurapika inquired, not caring that the others might not have seen it, might not believe him if he revealed what he saw…

"You're not making any sense. What face? Kurapika, cut it out already. Did you get brain damage from being around with Leorio? Honestly, I thought you were smart-"

"I'm talking about the face you just made. You looked like-"

"Looked like what?" The boy said, his voice low and dangerous, giving Kurapika a murderous stare.

Kurapika glared back. He found the situation awfully suspicious, and was considering the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he had seen that pigeons dead body, and the boy's crazy smile…

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I certainly enjoyed writing it! The story is building up, and this isn't even the main conflict! I hope you're ready for future chapters, because I'm warning you, they get WAY more intense. Oh, and the quality will be better, since Ive gotten better at writing, which is a definite plus!Yay! See ya next chapter!**

 **Chu~**


	4. Why This: Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyy. I just wanted to let yall know…I figured it out! I know the chapters I've been making are too short, and I've FINALLY figured out the right size for them! The might not be as long as chapters from other fanfics, but they'll be adequately sized! Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 3**

* * *

" _You're not making any sense. What face? Kurapika, cut it out already. Did you get brain damage from being around with Leorio? Honestly, I thought you were smart-"_

 _"I'm talking about the face you just made. You looked like-"_

" _Looked like what?" The boy said, his voice low and dangerous, giving Kurapika a murderous stare._

 _Kurapika glared back. He found the situation awfully suspicious, and was considering the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he_ had _seen that pigeons dead body, and the boy's crazy smile…_

Killua sighed. He smiled maliciously. "Ok you caught me. I was thinking about you and Leorio, and why you haven't-well actually, I won't say, since there are children present." He gracefully tipped his head towards Gon. "And I was unable to contain myself from thinking about what your, as Hisoka would say, " _delicious"_ reaction would be like if I voiced my thoughts…" Killua kept smiling. That was just the right lie, poisoned perfectly with believability based on his previous actions towards teasing Leorio and Kurapika.

The blonde sighed in reassignment, dropping the topic. He didn't completely believe Killua, but he realized cornering him in front of the guys would not work. If he did, Killua would just smoothly play his way out, even lying if necessary…Though about what, Kurapika could not figure out.

"Now that that's *ehem*, cleared up, what do you guys plan to do? We can't just stand here all day." Leorio questioned, his face slightly confused.

"Good question!" Gon beamed. "Um…lets vote!"

"Ok, where are our watches? What option is O, and what option is X?" Killua smirked, remembering trick tower.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gon said sarcastically.

"Leorio, for once, is right though. What do you guys want to do?" The blonde said, hating that Leorio (for once) was right.

"Um…ICE SKATING!" said Gon randomly, his enthusiasm oozing contagiously out of him.

"Ok..?" Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika replied questioningly.

Gon smiled, and started heading towards the ice skating rink, leading their little parade to the entrance.

* * *

After everything was in order and they had gotten their skates from reception, they headed towards the ice.

"Uh-oh." Leorio muttered to himself. He'd completely forgotten that he had no clue how to ice skate…

"Come on old man! Are you too weak to skate or something? Must be those ancient limbs of yours!" Killua called, as he did 360's, backflips, and other cool tricks on the ice. "Wait, I know! You're probably too tired from Kurapika and you doing-

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YA PUNK!" Leorio called back furiously, as he flung himself onto the ice and towards Killua.

"Uah-Oof." Leorio tipped forward, but then pitched himself backwards in an attempt of self-correction. He fumbled, tripped, and landed not-so gracefully on his tailbone as Killua skillfully dodged Leorio's unsuccessfully attempted lunge.

Killua looked at the frazzled teen, who was down and practically begging to be beate-NOPE. He wasn't going to think about it, he wasn't going to give in to his violent thoughts. In an act of pure rebellion, he skated backwards, then charged forwards at Leorio, spin-jumping over him. He caught Gon smile at him while he masterfully spun through the air, and when he landed, he smiled back.

"You're amazing Killua!" Gon exclaimed, staring in awe at his friend.

"HE ALMOST KILLED ME!" Leorio fumed, while Killua laughed, his body filled with adrenaline.

"That was to easy, old man. You'll have to get better attacks, ones not so easy to dodge…Wait, can you not ice skate?! Is that why you're acting dumber than usual?!" Killua's eyes widened in discovery, then narrowed mischievously.

"….."

"I could show you how, Leorio!" Gon kindly offered, stopping Killua from jabbing at Leorio for his incapability.

"Thank you for being nice Gon. You should follow his example sometime, Killua!" He said pointedly, staring at the smirking child with unhappiness.

Kurapika laughed at the situation, and Gon patiently taught Leorio how to ice skate. A few moments later, Leorio was able to skate, though not very skillfully. At least he was able to keep from falling down.

"Woah!" Gon exclaimed, as Killua, who had become bored but then had an idea, suddenly grabbed his hand with excitement and spun him into a mad dance.

Killua laughed, the sound ringing beautifully through the cold air. Kurapika watched the two glide on the ice, their majestic dance bringing a smile to his face. They never ceased to amaze him with their uncanny ability to make him forget about the spiders, if only for a little bit.

While they danced, each looked into the others eyes and the whole world disappeared. The only thing remaining was the twinkle in the other's eyes, the priceless bliss and happiness. Finally, their little dance ended, and Gon grabbed Leorio and spun him in fast circles, Killua laughing in the background as Leorio struggled to keep up. Leorio grabbed Kurapika's hand for support, and suddenly all three of them were spinning in mad, wild circles.

"Ack!" Kurapika said as he got dizzy.

Leorio noticed Kurapika's dizziness, and pulled Killua to him as support. The Kurta hung on steadfast to Killua, and didn't notice the boy's eyes widen in surprise. Usually all contact to Kurapika was made through Gon. Kurapika had never so much as touched him, only scolded him when he became too inconsiderate. Killua didn't mind though, and supported Kurapika as Gon spun them merrily around and around. When Gon decided to stop their spin, he suddenly let go of Leorio's hand.

"AHHHH!" Leorio shouted as he tumbled across the ice, landing on top of Kurapika. Killua had let go of Kurapika's hand, and was spared the dramatic fall. He snickered at the sight if Kurapika's annoyed expression as Leorio painfully got off him.

"If you're going to fall, the least you could do is try not to land on me!" Kurapika scolded, looking at Leorio with a frown on his not-so happy face.

"And you Gon!" Kurapika suddenly wheeled on Gon. "You ought to be more careful when flinging people around!" The Kurta fumed. Killua looked at him, a retort on his lips, but Kurapika shot him down with a cold glare.

"Sorry Kurapika! Leorio-san!" Gon said, with guilty eyes and an apologetic tone.

"Gon, don't apologize to the dummy. He's just mad 'cuz his lover's so much older than him, and the old man's grumpiness is wearing off on him. Isn't that right Kurapika? You're just tired of having to be with someone so old and-"

"Killua,-*sigh* ENOUGH JOKES. Quit it, it's _childish_." Kurapika stated shortly, glaring coldly at him.

Killua shrugged. "Fine, I'll continue this conversation later. I'm too bored to deal with you two grumps right now anyways. But be careful, you never know when I'll get back at you…" Killua said with an evil grin.

Kurapika rolled his eyes. How childish. Killua really was like a mischievous cat.

"Ah, it's getting late anyways. Might as well back to the hotel." Leorio implied.

"Ok!" Gon said merrily, and the foursome took off their skates and headed to the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived at their room, Killua collapsed onto the bed and turned on the TV. A movie was playing, and in it a girl was at the movie theater running around ramming into doll like people with her head down and hair flying. Someone in the background was screaming "YOU B****! YOU B****HH!", and the instrumental of the song "Fancy" was playing.

"….Turn that vulgar thing off." Kurapika said, rolling his eyes and glaring disgustedly at the TV.

Leorio grinned. "You're _so_ honorable. Traditional much?"

"TV is idiotic and heinous. It pollutes people's mind with false truths and other disgraceful things."

Killua frowned at Kurapika's statement, but turned it off anyways.

"Awwww, I wanted to watch that!" Gon whined.

Killua burst out laughing. "Wha-ah ha ha ha- what? Why? Do you like reality TV?" He couldn't stop laughing. _Really_? _**Gon**_? The most _innocent_ one in the group? It was too funny.

"I don't even know what that is. But I do want to know why that one girl was hitting the doll people, and someone was calling her a female dog. Plus, it looked like a really epic fight!" Gon said.

"F-female dog!? AH HA HA HA HA! YOU REALLY _ARE_ INNOCENT!"

"A b**** is a female dog though…right?"

"Gon, don't use that word. In this day and age, it means something else." Kurapika interjected.

"What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. "

Gon yawned. Kurapika and Killua were so knowledgeable.

"Looks like someone's tired. It's been a long day, between Killua trying to kill me and _Gon_ throwing me around. I'm beat, let's get some sleep guys." Leorio said.

Killua frowned once more, but Kurapika nodded. "Sounds good."

Gon jumped into the bed Killua was occupying. He feel asleep 60 seconds later.

Kurapika smiled at the way Killua rolled his eyes. You could tell he secretly enjoyed Gon's company, as much as he teased the guy for his lack of intelligence. The Kurta eased into bed with Leorio, careful to put as much space between them as possible. They could only afford one room and two beds, so sharing was necessary. I didn't mean Kurapika enjoyed it though.

Killua lied staring at the ceiling until he could sense that everyone was asleep. Then he slowly crept out of bed, and left the room.

* * *

" _HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE!"_

 _He recognized that voice… WAIT._

" _PAIRO!"_

 _He ran to the blind child, and grabbed him._

 _Checking for injuries, the Kurta picked the child up and ran. What was he running from again?_

 _Then he saw it. The fluffy white hair, the malicious blue eyes. The glowing smile, shining through the darkness. Ready…to kill._

" _Kurpika!_ _ **NO**_ _!"_

 _Pairo was screaming. Wha… OH NO. The Zoldyck child had snagged him, and was dragging him into red darkness. Kurapika fought desperately, even taking out his chains. He hit the child, no, the_ _ **monster**_ _over and over. Though he was bloody, torn, and looked like he was dying, the Zoldyck did not let Kurapika go. He had these crazy, desperate eyes. He took out a knife, and tried to stab Kurapika. The Kurta dodged, and tackled him. The crazed, blood lusting kid suddenly stopped. His eyes had no life. Kurapika ran to Pairo, now free of Killua's vicious grasp, not realizing he might've killed the killer boy. When he reached Pairo, he took his hand, and started running with him again. Only then did he look back and see Killua's mangled body strewn across the forest floor. He looked so…trapped. His eyes were dead, but glistening form tears that fell shiningly down his now angelic face. Why was the boy like that…?_

* * *

"Kurapika!"

"Uh?!" He woke up. Leorio was shaking him, and had just whisper-shouted his name.

"What?" He questioned.

"Kurapika…Killua…is missing."

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **OMLLLLL Childrens, THIS CHAPTER TOOK LIKE, TWO WEEKS. I promise, the next one will be even better! You're in for a real treat!**

 **Chu~**


	5. Why This: Chapter 4

**Hiya! This is a flashback chapter, so it's shorter than usual. Don't worry, soon all will be revealed, and we'll go back to the regular chapter size and main story. Now that that's settled…Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 4**

* * *

" _How…?" The silver haired boy said softly to himself. It was dark, and he was in an empty alleyway. Next to him were 5 corpses…He looked at the object he suddenly realized was in his bloody hand. "Marle, Gose, Filinan, Nadro, Ava. No hesitation-send pics when you've finished the job." The glowing screen read. Then he remembered it all…It had been so long since he'd felt the blood lust, so long since he'd experienced that amazing rush of euphoria…_

* * *

 _A murderous laughter rang through the alleyway. They were cornered, all five targets, each sporting a confused look upon seeing the small boy who produced the chilling laugh._

 _One of them walked up to him. "What are you doing in an alleyway? Do you need a ride home?" The girl (whose name was Ava and was the only female in the group) supposed the boy was lost, for he looked too clean to live in the alley. Her kindness blinded her to the cruel aura coming from the boy, even though she too could use Nen. "Yeah, I am a little lost…Could you point me to the main square?" The cute boy said._

 _He acted innocent, his voice dripping with sweet softness. The kind woman smiled. She was glad her fancy suit and purple eyes didn't scare the boy like with most children she came across. She turned to point at the location the kid mentioned, when she noticed her four companions were lying face down in sticky redness. She gasped, and the kid behind her smiled. He knew killing the men first was perfect, it would get rid of the fact that he was outnumbered, and shock the woman enough for him to strike the first blow._

 _The shocked woman heard the sound of a knife meeting flesh, then felt a pain in her back. She whirled around and saw the child, once as seemingly pure as white snow, now sporting a malicious smirk. She summoned her Nen, and the boy frowned. He was counting on that blow to shock her into forgetting about using her Nen…But oh well. He still had the advantage._

 _In one swift movement, the boy was trapped in a chokehold, with the woman staring coldly down at him. "Who are you, and WHAT did you do to those four over there? TALK."_

 _The boy looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I…I-I didn't mean to! Oh god, oh god no. W-w-what have I done?! Oh god, god why. WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION!? I'm s-so- s-sorry. I guess its instinct, and those men looked so scary, I ended up…*sob*"_

 _The woman pretended to fall for his act. "I think you need help child…" She wrapped him with her Nen, trying to stop the tears running down his sweet face. "I promise, its ok, no harm done. Those four weren't irreplaceable… Now let's get you out of this alley." She picked up the boy and tried to start walking away from the alley, but suddenly collapsed. The boy had electrified her, and she smiled. "Oh. What's this? You didn't believe me?"_

 _The child smirk. "Liars know liars best." Then the fight started. She kicked at him, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Mid-flip, she managed to grab the boy's face, with intentions to injure his eyes and impair his vision. The boy was too quick though, and she felt another electric shock._

" _I need to finish this. I don't think I can handle much more electricity…" She thought to herself. She hit the boy hard, square in the chest. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. She walked over to him, about to strike the final blow…But in a flash, the boy had chopped her legs off. Pain engulfed her, and she hit the ground with a thud._

 _The woman looked up. The child's hands were sharpened, blood covering them. She felt him stab her, over and over until there was a hole in her stomach. She unexpectedly obtained a sad, motherly look on her face as she stared into the boy's dead, killer eyes. With one last breath, she managed to whisper "I just...realized...Child…You have a…amazing skills…but you need…help…this kind of work is…damaging…promise you'll find…something else…to fill…your days…" Her eyes glazed over. She had used Nen to prolong her death, all so she could use her final breath to say that to her killer, who in the end she chose to recognize as a helpless child who accidentally wound up on the wrong path._

 _The boy shrugged, and ripped her eyes out. "Sorry lady, I don't do pity, or respect for the dead…Heeding your words, that's something for the people in your will to do." He then grabbed his phone to take pictures. There was a pang in his head, and his memory went blank._

* * *

" _Oh…" He murmured to himself after his flashback. Then he laughed at the memory. The woman had wasted her last breath to tell him that one piece of advice, and in his opinion that was hilarious. What an idiot. He took pictures, then put her purple eyes in a jar._

" _Leaving the jar. IDK where ur at, just nab them before someone else does." He texted, then sent the corpse's pictures._

 _*Sigh*what a short lived rush…He should've made it last longer for his enjoyment. He could've taken her eyes first, then push her to the ground and stab her. It would've been so much more entertaining…He could've watched her thrash and run into walls, trying to retreat without sight to help her...But oh well. He'd just have to remember that for next time._

 _He walked out of the alley, his breath a appearing and reappearing cloud in the cold air. The night was as cold as his stare. He was…so cold…and he loved it._

 _And that's how it all began. On December 1_ _st_ _, at midnight. The first assignment, the first bloodied night of many more to come._

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **IIIIIIIIII Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I woke up at 2 am to write it…Stay tuned for what happens next. BTW, the current story is happening on Dec. 13. Killua has done an assignment every day from Dec. 1st, which means he's done 12 assignments, and is on his 13th…ALSO! "Assignments" are assassinations, in case you still haven't figured it out. I love you all, and hope you have a magical night/day (whatever time it is your reading this at).**

 **Chu~**


	6. Why This: Chapter 5

**Lol. I don't think you trust in my self-righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die. TRUST IN MY SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE. I CRY WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE. Heh. If anyone recognizes the lyrics, comment what song they're from. Now without further ado, I present to you:  
**

 **Why This: Chapter 5**

* * *

" _Kurapika!"_

" _Uh?!" He woke up. Leorio was shaking him, and had just whisper-shouted his name._

" _What?" He questioned._

" _Kurapika…Killua…is missing."_

"Huh? Missing? Leorio, I-hm. I think we should wait until morning to confirm this. He probably just snuck out for a midnight chocolate snack. We can't assume he's missing, because if we did that we might be making a big deal out of nothing. Then, ugh, Killua could use that to enhance his teasing." Kurapika replied, a hint of annoyance in his face at having been woken up.

"I don't know…I have a bad feeling. Even if he's not missing, what if he's in trouble?" Leorio replied, his brow creased in worry.

"Leorio, he's not helpless. He is a Nen user, and a Zoldyck." Kurapika breathed sharply at the thought of the deadly family.

"That's the problem. He's too easy of a target…I mean, come on. It's easy to hate an over-powered assassin kid."

"Let's just go back to sleep. We'll investigate in the morning."

"…Fine…"

"Goodnight."

Soon, both were dreamlessly asleep.

* * *

" _Gon, my honey child…I love you so much…"_

 _Soft lips touched the forehead of the small raven haired child._

 _A smiling woman gazed lovingly at him. Who was she? Why could he not see her face, just her kind smile?_

 _He reached out to her. "M...m...a…ma. Ma...m…mam. Mam…a…Mama…" The small child sounded out._

" _Shhh, hush. Hear the wind, my honey child. Feel the shake of the leaves in your tiny little bones, see the rush of the waves. Back and forth, woosh-woosh!" She lifted the child to the sky, and swayed him back and forth. He felt as if he was flying._

 _Then, he suddenly felt cold. The woman was gone, and his eyes moved back and forth searching for her. He saw a mysterious substance to his right, and he stumbled to it, using all of his strength to move himself. Upon reaching it, he touched it and it was sticky…Huh? Sticky…and warm…_

* * *

"Eh?" Gon woke up. He looked around, and saw everyone sleeping peacefully…everyone, that is, except for Killua.

"Killua? Whats going on with you?"

"Hm?" The pale boy turned towards him. He was, for some reason, burning hot and freezing cold to the touch at the same time.

Gon observed him. No wonder his dream was warm, then cold, then warm again…Killua was like a broken AC that decided not to choose whether to emit hot or cold, and blasted both because of this.

"Your temperature is going crazy…I can't decide whether you'll burn me or freeze me if I touch you."

"Poke me and you'll find out."

"Ha ha. I don't understand though…"

"Gon, just go to sleep. There's a 60 percent change you're dreaming right now, and if you don't go to sleep you'll wake up in the morning and ask me about this." The young Zoldyck wore a fake bored face. "Then you'll look dumb, because I won't know anything about it. So shut up, and go to sleep."

"That makes no sense either. If I'm already asleep, how can I go to sleep?"

"You can dream that you're sleeping. Goodnight."

"Eh…No thanks."

"Too late, I'm already snoring. Staying up alone is boring, believe me. Go to sleep"

"KI-LLU-A! Come on!"

Seconds later, the silver haired boy was genuinely asleep. Gon discovered this after he rolled Killua over, and didn't get an annoyed response. He was shocked. Killua almost never went to sleep, especially after talking to GON, the most energizing person he knew. It was insane, a once in a lifetime thing. Gon knew he would HAVE to remember this in the morning, so he could relay the strange occurrence to Kurapika and Leorio. He lied down and sleepily closed his eyes.

As Gon drifted to sleep, his thoughts floated to sudden worry. He hadn't got to find out what was up with Killua. Why was his temperature so weird? Why did he fall asleep so fast? He guessed he would just have to find out in the morning…

* * *

The shining sun was slowly rising, and Leorio stared at it for a minute. He had just woke up minutes before, and had observed Killua lying in bed upon arising. The feeling of waking up to a missing Killua still lingered, and he was slightly shaken. There was something off about the kid's presence, and the fact that he was still shaken shook him even more.

"Weird." He murmured to himself.

Kurapika opened his eyes. After Leorio waking him up in the middle of the night, he had had a dreamless sleep. He was thankful for that. "Leorio? Why are you staring over the balcony?" The Kurta questioned. It was odd for Leorio to wake up earlier than him, and even odder for Leorio to be staring over a balcony in deep thought.

"I can't figure it out…There's something definitely off about Killua. Can't you feel it to? A weird, um, aura."

"…"Kurapika _could_ feel it. He realized that he'd felt it since the murder of the pigeon, since seeing the boy's creepy smile.

"Leorio…I think there might be a reason. The other day, I saw-"

POW! Kurapika was suddenly hit with a flying remote. "Ah ha ha, I told you to be careful! You never know when I'm going to strike back!"

 _Why did Killua always manage to delay his theory relevance? Ugh._ Kurapika turned to his attacker, only to be attacked suddenly from the side.

"Oops! Sorry Leorio! I meant to hit Killua…" Gon apologized. Leorio had been knocked viciously into Kurapika by a hard thrown pillow. Luckily, he managed to only knock Kurapika over, and remain standing.

"Gon! You should've thrown the pillow softer!" Killua said.

Leorio jumped in. "Yeah, it could've seriously hurt m-"

"It could've hit me and you would've started a war." The Zoldyck smiled cheekily, drinking in the sight of Leorio's face contorting into extreme rage and annoyance.

"BRAT!" Leorio shouted, veins popping out of his forehead.

"Leorio, calm down." Kurapika intervened.

"How can I Kurapika?! This punk is trying to making me look like a fool!"

Thus a stare down commenced. Kurapika's wise, smug gaze vs Leorio's fiery mad glare.

"Ahg…I hate you all." Leorio surrendered, breaking eye contact.

Kurapika turned away as well, a small piece of victory in his eyes.

"What should we do today? We have to do as much as possible this week, since Kurapika and Leorio have to return to their own journeys on Monday." Gon said.

"I don't know, just make it interesting. A contest maybe." Killua shrugged.

"That sounds cool! What would the contest be about?"

Killua shrugged again, looking at Gon. What innocent, warm honey eyes. Looking at them was like drinking a sweet, warm cup of hot cocoa during a cold winter storm. Like eating a fresh, freezing Popsicle during a blazing hot summer. They relived whatever ailed you, softened whatever hardened you, took away whatever saddened you, killed whatever angered you. Gon was purity and innocence all wrapped into one awing human being. It was breathtaking.

"What about this: we can partner up and see which duo can out do the other. It's not the best idea, but it could serve as a fun time consumer." Kurapika proposed.

"I am NOT partnering with the pun- *uhem* Killua." Leorio said, an annoyed look on his face.

"Why don't I go with Leorio, and Killua can go with Kurapika?" Gon asked cheerfully.

"This will be interesting." Killua murmured to himself.

"Alright." The Kurta politely agreed. To be honest, he was curious as to how this would turn out. He had only ever spent time and learned about Killua through Gon. He had never been with Killua without Gon. How did the ex-assassin act when not around Gon? He would have to wait and see.

"OK! Come on, Leorio!" Gon started to run off.

Killua stopped him. "Wait-what will we be competing in?"

"How about who can have the most exciting day?" Gon suggested merrily.

"Well, I don't see why not. Unless anyone has a better idea. I myself am not partial to the current plan, but If no one can think of anything better, we'll have to go with Gon's idea." Kurapika said.

"Ah, well I certainly don't have anything." Leorio interjected.

"Then that settles it. We'll go along with Gon's plan." Killua stated.

Five minutes later, Gon and Leorio were long gone, while Killua and Kurapika were barely leaving the room. They had spent those five minutes falingl in and out of silence as they awkwardly discussed what they were going to do. Finally, Kurapika spoke with intent of ending the awkwardness and leaving the hotel.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. This is the plan so far: Go skateboarding, visit the library, get ice cream, and then visit the museum." Kurapika recounted.

"Yeah, you're accurate." Killua replied nonchalantly.

They then silently left the hotel, glancing at each other every few minutes as they rode the elevator and walked out of the lobby.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **HEYYYYYYY. Don't kill me for cutting it off like that T~T. I promise I have some pretty EXCITING things planned. (Get it, because there having an exciting day contest? No? Ok, I'll go cry in a corner now...) Anyways, I only cut it off because I wanted to hurry up and update. Here's the reason why: I'm new. So that means not many people read my story. I'm afraid that if I don't update for too long, my readers will move on and forget about this story. I fear they'll stop reading, and that scares me so, SO much. Readers are the reason I write, instead of just watching anime and slowly going mad. Well, enough about me.** **I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for next chapter, which will be out by Sunday, January 4. That's a promise! Anyways, have a great day/night (whatever time it is when your reading this), and see you next time!**

 **Chu~**


	7. Why This: Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful devil children. It's been a while…But since your reading this, I assume your well, at least well enough to be online reading fanfiction. SICK OF SCREAMING LET US IN. If anyone knows where that's from, tell me and I'll give you a shout out in the next A.N. Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 6**

* * *

Kurapika eyed Killua warily. They had just arrived at the skate park, and Kurapika realized the boy would probably want him to skateboard with him. Alas, Kurapika had no intention of doing so, and had even brought a book to entertain himself while Killua did whatever he wanted.

"Here." Killua handed the disapproving Kurta a skateboard.

"Actually, that's fine. I intend to read instead of skateboard."

"Come on, that's no fun. We won't win if you don't participate."

"…Fine. If I participate though, you have to answer a question of mine."

"Ok."

It was settled. Kurapika carried the skateboard to the edge of the slope. Hesitantly, he stepped on it.

"Sorry." Killua said. Then he pushed him forward.

"Uh-AH!" Kurapika shouted as he flew down. He flung his body this way and that, trying not to fall.

Killua shouted instructions to the bewildered Kurta. "Lean less! Not that much less! Ok! You got it!"

He boarded his own skateboard, and caught up to Kurapika, who had managed to stop wobbling.

"I don't know how you do flips on this thing. It's so fast, it feels like you could fall any second." Kurapika said, his blonde hair flying.

"That's what makes it interesting." Killua replied, and sped up ahead of Kurapika.

They kept at it for a few more minutes, then Kurapika suggested that they head to the library. Killua shrugged, and nodded.

When they arrived at the library, Killua frowned. Going to the library was Kurapika's idea, and so was going to the museum. Compared to his ideas (getting ice cream and going skateboarding), Kurapika's were as dull as a bare white wall.

Kurapika relaxed. Books surrounded him, precious knowledge at his fingertips. That thought alone was enough to calm a raging ocean, enough to still a wild hurricane.

After picking out a book, Kurapika sat down and started silently reading. Meanwhile, Killua wandered around the library, unsure of what to do. God, he hated libraries. They were so…quiet. They provided no distraction, no shelter from the twisted thoughts that messed up his young mind. Being in them was like being in an endless storm of mental chaos.

Kurapika look up from his book. It was clear to him that the Zoldyck child did not enjoy being there.

Suddenly, Kurapika remembered that Killua still owed him. After thinking for a second, he turned to Killua and asked, "So, where were you last night?"

Killua faced Kurapika. He made an odd face, then shrugged.

"I don't approve of blackmail, but you do owe me, Killua."

Killua opened his mouth to reply, but then a mechanical, melodic tune filled their ears. The ice cream truck.

Killua smirked, and ran out of the library. The librarian called out "No running!" from behind him, but he didn't care. Ice cream was _**way**_ more important than the dirty look she gave him.

Kurapika rolled his eyes and followed Killua outside. That kid was the luckiest. He always managed to get out of things.

By the time Kurapika caught up to him, the young Zoldyck was already ordering a large chocolate fudge sundae with marshmallows on top. Kurapika walked up to the truck and ordered a plain vanilla cone. He paid for both of them, then sat down at a nearby bench. Killua sat next to him, and neither of them said a word as they ate their ice cream. After a minute straight of silence, Kurapika again turned to Killua and asked, "Where were you."

"I'll answer any question EXCEPT for that one."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Killua, you made a deal."

"…I was out."

"Out where?"

"Just _out_."

"I already knew you were 'out'. Tell me where."

"None of your business."

"Tell me. What would Gon say if he knew you were breaking a deal with your friend?" Ugh. More blackmail. Kurapika hated being this dishonorable.

"Ok. I was in an alley."

"Why?"

"I already answered your question."

"…Leorio woke up in the middle of the night, and discovered you were not there. He woke me up, and was really concerned. I'm now asking out of concern, not because you owe me. Please, just answer. The more you avoid it, the more suspicious the situation becomes."

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Killua said coolly. " _God, Kurapika…You don't understand. If I told you…Who knows what you would do with it."_ He thought

"That's it though. Despite your reassurance, I'm still worried. Reassurance won't do anything, I need to know what you were doing. It could be something you think is fine, but is actually damaging."

 _Damaging_. That's the word that woman used…That's the word _Ava_ used. _Ava_.

 _Funny_. He thought. He had forgotten her name…he had forgotten her words. But now, they all came rushing back. He hated pity, he hated worry…There was only one way to stop the chaos.

"I was helping an orphanage." Lie. That's how he decided to get out of this. Lying was the only thing that would put Kurapika at ease without giving him away.

"…? Killua, I can tell when you're lying…" The Kurta had his chains out. His coat, several sizes too big for him since it was actually Leorio's, covered them from other people's view. Killua used Gyo, and spotted them.

 _Crap._

He couldn't lie, he couldn't stay silent…What _could_ he do? Would he have to actually tell Kurapika the truth? How how **how** could he get out of this mess? He didn't want to look suspicious, and he didn't want to reveal the truth.

 _He wished he could just run away from it... WAIT. Thats it. Run. Run so fast Kurapika won't be able to tell I'm running…So fast it could have been a kidnapper, one with Nen abilities… yeah. A lightning fast kidnapper that I tried to fight off-No! I didn't have time to react._ _ **Perfect.**_

WOOSH. Killua was gone in a second. An afterimage lingered for just a second, and in it was the face of a shocked Killua-it was a fake expression of course, but Kurapika didn't know that.

"Killua!" Kurapika ran after the boy, who had been whisked away towards the museum.

 _Nice. Since the museum is so big and complex, I'll have plenty of time to set this thing up. Now I just have to find a chump to knock out, and they can be the "kidnapper"._ Killua had the perfect scheme. Sure, It was hastily made, but it was worth the risk. Anything to get him out of this situation. Plus, what could go wrong?

* * *

Gon and Leorio made their way towards the ice cream truck. They had seen it while walking down the street, and had decided it would be a good idea to get a treat. They had already jumped off a cliff into a deep ravine, leaped across rooftops, and had a race to their current location. Leorio became out of breath after the race, so Gon thought it would be best if they stopped running like they had to all of their other locations, and just walked for the time being. Leorio, of course, agreed.

After ordering their ice cream and siting down, they saw a crowd forming near the library. The people in it were chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"What's with all the racket?!" Leorio muttered, and Gon shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out and make sure everything is ok!"

The two headed towards the now large crowd, and Leorio saw a flash of silvery white hair. "I can't see!" Gon said to Leorio. Leorio glared as Gon climbed onto his shoulders.

Gon gasped. He saw two kids. One was familiar, one was not. One was dying, the other was not.

* * *

Killua was scouting for the perfect person to play the role, when he saw a familiar face.

What!? I thought I killed her!

He peered closer. _Thank God._ It wasn't one of his targets coming back to haunt him. Upon a second look though he realized it was worse. They were a kid, but not just any kid…They were the daughter of his last target, whose death had appeared on the news. When questioned by reporters, the girl had coldly stated, "I don't care if it's my closest friend. When I find the killer, they're going to have hell to pay. When I find the killer, I'm going to kill them."

Later that week, he read online that she had discovered the killer: The heir of the Zoldyck family.

 _Uh-oh._ Revenge driven people like her tended to make a scene. Attention was the last thing he needed right now. If Kurapika found out about his trick, he'd DEFINITELY have hell to pay. And not the kind made by a weak little girl.

One thing was for sure: he needed to stay away from the girl.

A few minutes later, he had found the "kidnapper", and was about to execute his plan when he saw Kurapika down the hall. The blonde looked one direction, then the other. He was in front of two hallways, and needed to decide which one to run through. He chose the left one-The one Killua was at the end of.

 _Shoot._ Killua needed to run the opposite direction, but revenge girl was that way. _Screw it_. He'd rather have a crazed girl throwing knives at him then facing Kurapika.

He ran towards the girl. The girl turned his way, and upon seeing his Zoldyck trademark silver hair went insane. She ran after him silently with a mad look in her eye, chasing him until he stopped. They were now outside. _Time to get rid of the obstacle._

* * *

 _Blood. So much blood._ Gon ran towards the two people, his mind screaming. _How…How!? How had this happened? It was supposed to be a fun, simple day filled with nothing but joy and excitement, but now…Now his friends gaze was lost, and he felt like screaming._ "Killua! What happened!? Talk to me!"

* * *

Killua turned to face the girl. He wore an evil smirk. She was the 1st person he'd have to kill for this crazy plan of his…The second was that man, and then it would all be over. _Yeah…It would be all over._

The girl tackled him, and he let her pin him to the ground. Just as she pulled out her knife though, he punched her. Hard. She flew backwards into a nearby pole. Just because he was on a time limit didn't mean he couldn't have fun beating her to a pulp. Three more hits from him and she was on the ground coughing blood. A crowd had gathered, but he didn't care. He was going to strike the final blow when she suddenly charged at him, tackling once again. He let her punch him in the face. _This will make it seem like I really was kidnapped and overpowered. Ok...She's had enough fun with this._

 _ **DIE.**_

He slit her throat. To him, it wasn't even that hard. Like cutting through butter, except that this time, the butter screamed. It was muffled by his hand, and only he heard it. He didn't know why she had screamed though, he hadn't given her a painful death…Oh. Oh no. Now he knew why she had screamed. There was a knife in his side, plunged in with a force that would excruciatingly painful to exert if the one exerting it was dying.

* * *

Ouch. The blade was extremely long, and had impaled him fully. It was to the point where one end was sticking out his right side, and the other was sticking out of his left. He turned, and saw something, no someone running towards him.

 _Gon. Shoot, he still hadn't killed the chump_. Luckily, Gon couldn't see him yet, he hadn't made it through the crowd. In a last minute dash, he found the "kidnapper" (who fortunately in the crowd) and shocked him to death. Ok, now it was all OK. He could give Gon the same story he planned to give Kurapika and…and… _Crap. He needed to pull out that knife._

" _Killua! What happened!? Talk to me!"_

Gon was speaking to him.

The raven panicked. "Leorio! Can't you help him!?" The girl was dead, that much he could tell. She was beyond assistance, but Killua wasn't. He needed help, _pronto._ There was no way he was letting his friend die, nope. Not over his dead body. If Killua died, he might as well kill himself.

"Gon…I'm fine. Not sure about blondie…" He pointed to the dead revenge girl.

"She…she's dead. Killua, what happened?"

Killua almost smiled. Well, now the girl was with her mom. _Hah._

Just then, Kurapika ran of the museum. "Killua!"

 _Awesome._ At least now he didn't have to lie twice. Lying once to his friends was hard enough…lying twice would just be a pain in the neck.

Killua tilted his head. The world was spinning. Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, they were all spinning. The girl had not only stabbed him, she had also used what he assumed was her Nen ability to draw out as much blood from him as possible before her death.

He looked at her limp body, and felt like laughing, though he didn't have nearly enough energy to do so. It was ironic…she looked like she was drowning. In blood. His blood. _Drowning in her revenge._

Her death definitely wasn't worth it in his opinion. After all, she died without killing him, without even causing permanent damage, at least as far as he could tell. The crowd had left, but he still saw a bunch of people. 5 Leorios, 5 Kurapikas, 10 Gons… Soon, all went black.

"Let's get him out of here and patch him up." Leorio suggested. Without a single word, Kurapika picked up Killua and started carrying him to wherever Gon and Leorio were leading. Each of them were lost in worry, so much so that that didn't make a peep until they arrived at the hotel. They rushed Killua into their room, and Leorio took off the child's shirt. He cleaned and bandaged Killua's wound, then collapsed onto his bed. "Dang kid, what did you get into this time?"

"I saw another dead person nearby after the crowd dispersed. It looked like he had been shocked to death." Kurapika offered. "That means he probably fought that guy, then had to take on the girl. As he struck the final blow, she must've impaled him. That's all I can gather from the scene, so we'll have to ask Killua for the full story when he wakes up."

* * *

Warmth. Light. _Gon? Wait, no…Kurapika._ The Kurta's blonde hair was golden and pretty in the sunlight. He played with the curtains, using Nen to shift them this way and that, the sunlight moving along with them. _Sunlight? That meant it was morning…Huh? What happened? Why was it morning? Just a while ago it had been the afternoon…Oh._

Killua realized what had happened. Memories of the day before flooded into his mid, and soon everything was clear. He sat up. "Kurapika?"

Kurapika turned at the sound of his name being said. His face broke into a soft smile. "Killua! You're up early. It's dawn…"

"I can tell. Where's Gon?"

"Asleep. Look beside you."

That's why he had felt warm. He looked at the golden boy and relaxed. As long as Gon was there, all would be fine.

Killua yawned. "Why are you up so early Kurapika? Got something better to do then sleep?"

"The sunrise. I woke up just to see it. Everywhere you go, the sunrise is the same, just as beautiful and majestic. It never changes, no matter what. One of the few thing in the world that lasts forever."

"I never thought about it that way…maybe because I didn't see it often. I never really saw it until I started traveling with Gon."

Kurapika gave a slight nod. Killua yawned again, and flopped down from his sitting position to a laying position. Soon, he drifted off to sleep again.

Leorio smiled. He had heard the conversation. He walked over to Kurapika.

"I knew you weren't asleep, Leorio. You're a terrible actor. Stick to being a doctor."

Leorio smiled, and whistled the start of a song. Then he started softly singing. "…You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you. I can't laugh, and I can't sing…I'm finding it hard to do anything…"

Kurapika turned to Leorio, his expression one of slight surprise in the early morning light.

Leorio winked. Kurapika threw a pillow at him, smiling.

"So we're gonna wait 'till they wake up to ask him what happened?" Leorio asked.

"It's best to let the sleep for now. When they wake up, then we'll pester them. For now though, let them sleep."

Leorio nodded, and together he and Kurapika watched the last of the sunrise, the promise of a new day shining softly in the sky. A new dawn, a new day. A new day, a new array of things to deal with… Yet somehow, as they watched the dependable sunrise, they felt as if in the end, all would be ok.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was the longest chapter I've ever made. I had to stay up 'till 2 am to finish it for yall in time for Christmas. I'm doing a double update, so I REALLY hope you enjoy! I put a substantial amount of effort into each and every chapter, and I hope you find joy in reading this story. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate!**

 **Chu~**


	8. Why This: Chapter 7

**This is a flashback chapter, so of course, its shorter than other chapters. I have news about this flashback though: it lasts two chapters. Two whole chapters! I hope you enjoy. By the way ahaha….In case you were wondering, the song Leorio sang in the last chapter is an actual song…One I listened to while finishing the chapter, in fact. Try to guess what the name is, I'll tell you the answer at the end of the chapter my Childrens. Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Laughter. He heard laughter. It was odd to hear, but he was getting used to it._

 _Kids seemed to produce it quite often. That golden sound of joy, so foreign to the silver haired child. He observed a batch of kids playing in the park. He was at his fifth and final study destination for the day. For three days now, he had stopped at five different destinations and observed kids and their behavior for an hour before moving on to the next destination. The park was his last stop, and this was his last day of studying normal children before his mission, in which he would have to put his observations to use._

* * *

 _He cried. Fake tears rolled down his lashes, and his soft cries pierced the night, a gentle weapon that tore people's hearts out. A woman soon came out of a building, and rushed to the child. "Are you alright?" She asked kindly, her calm face looking down at him. She had come out from exactly where he had wanted her to- Lillith's Orphanage._

 _He looked up at her, his sad, cute face glistening with tears. "I don't know how I got here, and- and I… I can't find anyone to help me. I don't know anything about myself, or how I got here, or where I am…" He started crying again._

" _Sweet child, it's alright. Come inside with me, I'm sure we'll figure something out." The kind lady led him into the orphanage. He looked around, pretending to be confused and curious about his surroundings. In reality, he was analyzing the place, determining what methods he would have to use to complete his mission._

" _We'll decide what to do for you in the morning, for right now it is quite late at night. For now, rest in here child. I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight." The lady said kindly. She quietly started to leave the room, but before she left she asked, "Would you like the door open fully, closed fully, of opened halfway?"_

" _Closed, p-please." After his innocently spoken response, she left the room and gently closed the door behind her._

 _He had gotten inside. Now he just needed to stay there for 4 days, until Monday. Then he could do what he came there to do. Certainly he could manage that. After all, he handled torture, murder, starvation, neglect…Surely there was nothing this place could throw at him worse than what his mom and brothers could._

* * *

 _It was a Thursday morning. Killua woke up, and saw the sunrise from out of the window. He walked over to the window, away from his bed. It amazed him-he had never seen colors like that, so beautiful and blended. When the sun finally came to a standstill, he walked back to his bed. He heard the sound of soft steps from down the hall, and cringed. He knew that dealing with this lady would be awkward. It would be hard hiding his superior knowledge from her, and if he slipped up…Ugh, things would get super complicated._

" _Hello? Are you awake little one?" The lady from the day before entered his room. She saw him sitting on his bed, staring at the window._

 _He turned to her. For some seconds, he sat completely still._

" _What's your name little one?" She asked, her sweet caramel-chocolate voice filling his ears._

" _I think its K…Killua."_

" _What on odd name," She thought._

" _Ok Killua, I thought things over last night, and decided it would be best if you stayed here until you remember what you need to. And even if you do, you could still stay here. Ok? You're always welcome. From now on, this place will become your new home!"_

 _She was magical. No one had ever acted this caring towards him…But he knew he couldn't get wrapped up in others. He needed to focus on displaying his skills and earning his place in the Zoldyck family._

 _He nodded timidly. She smiled. "Great! Let me introduce you to the others!"_

 _Ugh. This was the hardest part. What was he supposed to say to them, "Hi I'm an assassin and I'm here to get you all killed."? God, this required more thought than he anticipated-but he was determined to handle it with perfection. There was_ _ **nothing**_ _he couldn't handle-_ _ **nothing**_ _he hadn't been trained for, at least, not to his knowledge._

 _The lady (whose name was Patter) led Killua to the other orphans. "Children, this is Killua! He'll be joining us until further notice. Say hi!"_

 _The children stared at the new kid before them, before saying in unison "Hi."_

" _Play nice! I shall call you all when it is time for lunch!" Patter smiled at all of them, then walked off._

" _So what kind of name is Killua?" A kid bigger than the rest approached him. He had his arms crossed, and seemed to be the leader of the pack. "Well? I asked you a question, newbie. Around here, people don't just get to waltz in and be left alone."_

"… _Um…My name is just something I identify by. Someone gave it to me when I was born, and now when people acknowledge me, they use it to specify that they are addressing me. That's all there is to it." He shrugged. In delay, he realized what he had said, and how above age level it was…he was currently 7._

" _Oh wow. Good response! You want a cookie for your smart mouth? Or maybe a pat on the back! You know what, I'll give you both!"_

 _The big kid approached him. He shoved a plastic toy cookie into Killua's mouth, and proceeded to keep both the cookie and his hand in the Zoldyck's mouth. Two kids came from behind and started pounding him on the back, and as they did so the leader shoved the plastic cookie deeper and deeper into this throat._

 _ **Choking.**_ _He was choking. Most kids would've panicked, or struggled to get away or stop the attackers. Killua was not like most kids._

 _After 10 seconds of the attack, Killua got bored. He had let them bully him because he wanted to see their strength, or at least part of it. Now that he saw they were no match for him, he planned his next move carefully. With one swift motion, he ran forward, pushing the leader and himself from the bully's goons. When he was a good distance away from the others, he took the boy's arm from his mouth, and shoved it away._

 _He walked calmly back to the goons, itching for a fight, but completely concealing his bloodlust to a degree of mastery._

 _The goon's backed off though. They had seen how easily their commander had been defeated, and were now retreating. At their age, if you could push someone away without getting pushed back even harder, you were better than them._

" _Kiddos, time for lunch!" Patter called._

 _The kids all ran to the dining room, and Killua followed them. So far, the first day had been ok. If he could avoid fights, that would be great. Revealing his superior strength was dangerous to the mission. Actaully, revealing any of his high level skills at all would be bad…_

 _Well, he'd just have to be patient, and remember to act his age-even though mentaliy and physically, he was well beyond it._

* * *

 **Sup Childrens! The song mentioned in the A.N. before the story is** _Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow_ **. Props to you if you guessed it. Fun Fact: While typing this at 3 am on my glitchy computer, I fell over and fell asleep. I woke up a couple minutes later, and forced myself to get up and write for you guys. I hope you enjoyed my double update in honor of the holidays! I promise, the next chapter will be out by next Sunday! Happy Holidays, Childrens!**

 **Chu~**


	9. Why This: Chapter 8

**Hi Childrens! I hope you enjoyed last chapter, I know the kids actions were a little…uhm… _violent_. This chapter is also a flashback chapter, so it will be a shorter chapter. Chapter chapter chapter chapterrrrrr. Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 8**

* * *

" _Kiddos, time for lunch!" Patter called._

 _The kids all ran to the dining room, and Killua followed them. So far, the first day had been ok. If he could avoid fights, that would be great. Revealing his superior strength was dangerous to the mission. Actually, revealing any of his high level skills would be bad…_

 _Well, he'd just have to be patient, and remember to act his age-even though mentally and physically, he was well beyond it._

* * *

" _You really should eat. Come on now, child. You need to eat to live!"_

 _Killua just shook his head. He had been told that he was to not accept anything from these people during his mission. If he did, it could be dishonorable to the family. After all, if he accepted anything from them, massacring them would be considered backstabbing, not assassination. Assassinations took only one thing: the target's life._

 _The Zoldyck's were assassins, not traitors. The family held a clean assassin reputation, one that they would up keep at all costs._

 _All costs…including letting their son eat nothing for 4 days._

" _Killua…That's your name right?"_

 _The child nodded his head._

" _Well Killua, one thing I'll say is that not eating is a slow form of suicide. Do you really want to kill yourself?" Patter looked at him. Her words were meant to scare him into eating, but all they did was make him shake his head firmly._

 _Of course he didn't want to kill himself, even though some days he became so empty it made him feel he was a step away from entering depression._

" _N-no, I don't want to k-kill myself…but skipping o-one meal won't cause me death."_

" _For some, on meal turns into two, and two turns into three, until they are no longer eating anything at all. Child, eat." Patter had no reason to think he could have a disorder, or be starving himself, but better safe than sorry._

" _Mrs. Patter! Google is throwing food at me!" A kid called._

" _Come on now Google…" Patter walked over to the others._

Phew. _That was close. He would have to avoid meal time from now on._

* * *

 _The day passed, and the next came. Killua managed to avoid accepting things from the orphanage other than a bed to sleep on. The kids picked on him some, but knew that they couldn't go too far with their cruelty._

 _The second day was different though. Patter came into the play room, and called their attention._

" _Ok kids, be on your best behavior. We have a guest today…and one of you is going to get adopted! So act right little ones!" Patter then walked to the door and opened it._

 _A woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. The smile she wore was as bright as the sun._

 _She observed them for a second, then whispered to Patter._

 _Patter nodded, and walked over to the kids. "Ok little ones, line up. You will talk privately with one by one. No pushing!"_

 _The kids hurriedly lined up, all wearing innocent looks. Only Killua had a non-caring face._

 _One by one, the woman talked to them. She observed them carefully, weighing her options. She wanted to make sure she adopted the right one._

" _This last one is new here. His name is Killua." Patter said to the woman._

 _Killua walked in, hands in his pockets, bored. He knew he wasn't going to get adopted, and he didn't want to. After all, he had a job to do, a test to finish. The mission was designed to test him, and he knew getting adopted wasn't a part of the test._

" _So your name is Killua? What a unique name." The woman smiled at him._

 _He shrugged, about to repeat the line he said to the kid who commented about his name, but she suddenly spoke again._

" _My name is Julian Freecss. You can call me Julian, or Freecss."_

" _Julian…what an odd name. Isn't that a boy's name?" Killua questioned unrestrainedly._

" _Well, it's different from the typical Julian. It's pronounced Julie-ann." She smiled again. She liked this kid's ease towards things. She could tell he wasn't rude, just direct._

" _So what kind of things do you like, Killua? Do you have a favorite color? Do you have a hobby, or hobbies?"_

 _He shook his head. What else was he going to do, say "I like doing my job right and killing people."? He didn't have a favorite color anyways._

" _There must be_ **something** _you like. What about chocolate?"_

 _That caught his attention. He shrugged, and said "I guess."_

 _The woman smiled, shaking her head softly. Most kids liked to talk about themselves, or to show interest in stuff they liked. This kid obviously enjoyed chocolate more than just liking it. His eyes had flashed when she mentioned the sweet, and she could feel his aura change._

 _Using her Nen, she looked through the boys gaze. She saw his personality in its entirety, and inspected every detail. After all, she was the wife of Ging Freecss. It would be completely shocking if she_ **couldn't** _use Nen._

 _Playfulness, obedience, emptiness. Her eyes widened. She tried harder, looking deeper into him. There had to be something else inside of the boy. Her search was fruitless though, and it was quite a surprise. Most people, of all ages, had at least four personality traits. But he…_

 _ **BRINGGGG. BRINGGGG.**_

 _Her phone. It was ringing. "Excuse me" she said, and walked to the other end of the room._

" _Hi Ging. I'm about to leave. Yes. I love you. Bye."_

 _She walked to Patter. "I've made a decision."_

 _Patter nodded. "Killua, go join the other kids."_

 _He did so, wondering who she had chosen to adopt._

 _On his way though, Patter stopped him._

" _Do you have anything here? If so you need to pack it. Mrs. Freecss has decided to adopt you."_

* * *

"… _Mrs. Freecss has decided to adopt you."_

 **What?** _He must've heard wrong. Adopt him? Who would want to adopt him? Surely it was some kind of mix up, some kind of mistake._

" _Did you hear what I just said, child? Go pack!"_

 _He just stood there. He had two options: One; he could rely on dramatics and throw a tantrum so he wouldn't go. He could cry and shout that the lady was scary, or that he wanted to stay with Patter. Two; he could act indifferent and go with the woman._

" _Child! Come on now, I know you're not deaf. Get going!"_

 _He needed to make a decision, and fast. He nodded curtly, and told her. "I don't have anything."_

 _Patter nodded, and led him to where Mrs. Freecss was waiting._

* * *

 _He arrived at the Freecss residence. It was on an island, so he and Julian had taken a jet to get there. "Woah" He breathed._

 _A house with a tree wrapped around it stood before him. It wasn't as huge as his own house, but something about the place made it feel more...home-y._

" _Come on in." A man said, standing at the door. He was tall, and tan. He had messy hair that was wrapped in a turban, and a prickly, thin beard._

 _The woman took Killua's hand, and led him into the house. His eyes were wide as he observed the man, as well as the house._

" _How'd I do?" The man whispered to Julian._

 _She winked at the man. "Just fine."_

 _The man smiled. "Now for introductions. I'm Ging Freecss, and this is my wife Julian Freecss. We have two other kids. The boy is Gon, and the girl is Jolie. They're both on a camping trip with their aunt Mito though, so you won't meet them for a while. Who are you?"_

" _I'm Killua." Killua had relaxed his face into an impassive mask. His poker face._

" _Nice to meet you Killua. I welcome you to our home, and hope that soon you may call it your home as well."_

 _Killua nodded, and Ging frowned. He could sense the kid's maturity was much higher than a normal kid's._

" _Julian… Let's talk for a minute." Ging led her away from the disturbing kid._

" _Look, I think having him here is a bad idea. He doesn't seem like the crying type, so let's drop him back off at the orphanage."_

" _And let him wait for someone else to be nice enough to adopt him? This kid is different…and not in a normal, weird way. I have a feeling his difference will ward off others, and that's not good. He's_ _ **special**_ _, I'm telling you! We need to take him in and raise him so he can use his specialness in a good way."_

 _Ging sighed. "Jul…fine. If he tries anything funny though, we're dropping him."_

 _Julian nodded. "I knew you'd see reason." She smiled softly._

* * *

 _After touring the house with its 5 rooms and (as Killua noted) 9 exits (8 windows, 1 door to the outside), Julian went to make dinner. After she left, Ging took Killua to his new room._

" _Sit down. Let's have a little chat." Ging said, staring icily at him._

 _He sat down._

" _My wife might be naive enough to believe you're not trouble, but I can see right through you. I don't know where you came from, or what your intentions are. Heed these words though: if you EVER harm my wife or kids, you'll have to answer to me. I may not seem all to threatening right now, but just you wait. If you reveal dubious intentions, I'll show you how threatening I can be. You got that kid?"_

 _Killua nodded. Messing with this guy obviously would not be a good idea._

* * *

 _The day passed, and the day after Killua spent his time pretending to be normal whilst thinking of what to do and how to get out of his situation. Finally, it was Saturday. One day before the mission deadline._

" _Mrs. Freecss?" Killua approached Julian in the early morning. She was looking out the window, drinking coffee in the kitchen. It needed to be just him and her, no one else. No one could see what was about to happen._

" _Ah, I told you not to call me Mrs. Freecss. Call me Julian, or Mom." She replied, a sleepy smile on her face. "What are you doing up so early anyways? It's barely even sunrise."_

" _I wanted to go to the Cliffside and look at the sunrise with you. I-if that's ok." He played the innocent, normal child he had played all that week. He needed to keep her unaware of his real intentions, or else his plan would be foiled._

" _Sure. I myself love the sunrise, actually, I love the sky in general. It's always beautiful, and rarely ever changes its pattern." She rubbed her eyes, stretched, and laced her hand through his. "Let's go then, shall we?"_

 _They headed to the cliff, the one that overlooked the ocean. Killua sat down on the edge, and Julian did the same._

" _It's so…beautiful." He breathed._

" _Yeah…You know child, I-"_

 _!_

 _She was suddenly cut off. The child had been staring at the sky in awe, but now he stared at her with a breathtakingly beautiful smile._

" _Thank you for not making my job harder." He thought to himself, as he twisted the knife he had put inside of her. She shouted, about to do a Nen attack. "This To-huh?" She found she couldn't use her Nen._

" _So the poison works." He thought, as he plunged the poisoned knife deeper into her chest, piercing her heart._

 _She glared at him, then smiled. "Skillet Monster." She whispered. Then, she went limp_

 _He pushed her off the cliff, disposing of the corpse. Just as he was about to head to town though, a hand gripped him. A creature of shadow. He ran, then jumped into the ocean, hoping the creature would drown or something. When he surfaced, he noticed the water was bloody. He knew whose blood it was, and the creature seemed to recognize it to. The creature slowly got off of him, and went to Julian's corpse. The corpse had fallen onto rock, and the creature wiped blood onto its hands. After doing so, it floated into her body, and didn't come out._

 _Killua sighed. The creature had sucked the energy out of him when he was clinging to him, and he was starting to feel the drain. He pushed her body off of the rock and into the sea to drown, getting rid of the evidence for real this time. Evidence could lead to time stamping her death, and that could lead to gauging how far away he had gotten. That would not be good, because him being tracked could mean a search team, which could lead to a confrontation in which he would be outnumbered and- ahg, it was just not good to have evidence._

 _At least his plan had worked in the end. Ging would wake up and be too grief stricken to process that the child was most likely the murderer. He would escape, and complete the mission once and for all._

 _He left Whale Island, and on Sunday, he completed his mission. The next week, the news featured a story on a massacred orphanage._

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Lol, did you all see at the beginning how I named the kid throwing food Google? Lol. AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS TOOK ALL OF MY ENERGY CHILDRENS. I seriously had to think hard on what I was writing, and I even experienced writer's block, which is SO SO SOOOOOOO rare for me. I've only had it 4 times in my life, 3 of which occurred while writing chapters for this fanfiction XD. I love you Childrens too much to stop writing though. I pushed myself to write, and this was the end product. I hope you enjoyed! I hope that you smile a lot while reading this, and I hope you smile a lot even when not reading.**

 **Chu~**


	10. Why This: Chapter 9

**Sup. I have for you here the 9th chapter. The 9th! Just so you all know, I'm doing a special surprise for chapter 13 that I'll think you'll enjoy ;), and this is NOT a flashback chapter ! We're back in present time! Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Leorio whistled the start of a song. Then he started softly singing. "…You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you. I can't laugh, and I can't sing…I'm finding it hard to do anything…"_

 _Kurapika turned to Leorio, his expression one of slight surprise in the early morning light._

 _Leorio winked. Kurapika threw a pillow at him, smiling._

" _So we're gonna wait 'till they wake up to ask him what happened?" Leorio asked._

" _It's best to let the sleep for now. When they wake up, then we'll pester them. For now though, let them sleep."_

 _Leorio nodded, and together he and Kurapika watched the last of the sunrise, the promise of a new day shining softly in the sky. A new dawn, a new day. A new day, a new array of things to deal with…_

* * *

Gon yawned. "Good morrrning, Killua."

Killua looked over to Gon with a small smile. "Morning."

"You all can stay holed up in here, but I'm going to get breakfast. I'm starving!" Leorio interjected.

"I agree with going to get breakfast." Kurapika said.

"Wait up! We're coming!" Gon said as he and Killua hurriedly changed from pajamas to normal clothes.

"Let's race!" Gon said, as he took off running down the hall to catch up with Leorio and Kurapika.

Killua raced after the golden boy as he flung on his black hoodie, his tennis shoes barely on.

"I win!" Killua said, a smug smirk on his face,

"You're so fast! I even had a head start!" Gon said

"Well…" Killua didn't want to admit he had used electricity to speed himself up.

"You used your Nen." Gon said.

Killua smiled. "A little."

Leorio stood in the elevator with Kurapika, waiting for the duo to get in.

They did, and as the elevator descended, Gon turned to Leorio.

"Hey Leorio, what's a girlfriend?" Gon asked innocently, looking intently at the doctor.

"Well kid…it's a girl that…uh…" The teen looked at him.

Killua laughed. "Set him up on a blind date and he'll find out."

"What's a blind date?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes listening to the conversation. "A blind date is something idiotic that people in this society do for recreational purposes."

"It sounds fun!" Gon smiled.

Killua laughed again. Gon really was clueless.

"What, do you want us to set you up on one?" He was cracking up now.

"Sure."

"I'll do the honors then." Leorio said.

Kurapika shook his head. "This is a stupid idea. Gon will find out eventually, or one of us will tell him. He doesn't need to participate in such useless, shallow activities. Dating at a young age leads to short lived relationships that only cause hurt."

Killua looked at Kurapika."You know, I think Gon should do it. Leorio can set it up. It'll be fun for Gon to do, and fun for us to watch." He smirked.

Leorio smiled. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

"I hope for your sake that whoever the girl is, she won't get attached to you." Kurapika said, then sighed. "There's no way I'm going to stop you now, is there?"

Killua grinned. "Nope." He said, then looked to Gon. "This will be awesome"

They all got out of the elevator, and headed to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

After they ordered, Kurapika and Leorio started their questions. "Killua, there's something we want to ask you about." Kurapika said. Leorio exploded, "What happened? Why were you fighting that girl? Who was the shocked dead guy? What happened when Kurapika had to chase you through the museum?"

Killua smiled. Leorio was asking all the right questions. He told his made up story, his alibi. He had gotten kidnapped by this lightning fast guy, so fast he didn't have time to react at first. Apparently, the kidnapper was the son of this guy he had killed in the past. The guy was fast, but Killua was able to free himself from the guy. Unfortunately, the guy wasn't able to take the electric shock, and died. Then this other revenge person came and fought him. She wasn't too good, but she managed to stab him before she died.

 _Hah_. Only the girl part was true. Everything else was a lie. He knew this, but he didn't mind lying to his friends this once. It had saved him from answering Kurapika's question that day, so it was worth it. He was a natural at lying anyways.

 _Ugh_. It still didn't feel all too good though. Oh well. You can't have a rainbow without a little rain.

They accepted his "small" lie. They found it believable enough. After all, why would Killua lie to them?

"Well then, I think it's time I tell you all something. While walking to this lovely restaurant, I set up Gon's blind date… And I accidently set you all up on one to…" Leorio said guiltily, hoping he wouldn't get punched.

"What?!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" Killua said, his smile not dropping. After all, Leorio was definitely joking.

"I'm not kidding…" Leorio stated.

Gon beamed. "Then we can all share a similar experience!"

Killua stared at him. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

Kurapika stood, waiting. The evening had barely begun, and already he felt this had been a bad idea.

A pretty girl came running. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wait…she wasn't running, she was _**roller skating.**_ Down the street. The _sloped_ street.

 _Uh-oh._

The street sloped only a little, but it still caused her to slide down at a very fast pace.

"AHHHHH- SIR! PLEASE STOP ME! UH-PLEASE! I'LL PAY YOU!"

Kurapika stood, still waiting.

As she approached him, it appeared he was not going to catch her. But in a surprising change of events, he reached out his arm when she rolled to him, and caught her.

"Thank you! How much do I owe you?" The girl questioned. She was thin, and in baggy pajama-like clothes. Her face was very pretty, and she had an overall doll-like appearance.

"You don't owe me. I find it dishonorable to have to pay someone to do something polite."

She smiled. "How noble. What's your name? I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, actually. Their name is Kurapika."

"…I suppose you are here to meet me then."

The girl's eyes went wide, and then she started laughing. "Y-you-ah ha ha! This is too comical! My friends dared me to skate here in hopes my blind date would catch me looking stupid. I've never turned down a dare, so I did it, as you can tell. What a coin dance, it actually worked!"

"Coin dance..?"

"Oh, instead of coincidence I say coin dance. It's more fun, and plus, auto correct agrees it's a better word to use." She winked. "Whenever I text someone and use the word coincidence, my phone auto corrects it to coin dance. So I've stop trying to wage war on auto correct, and now I use coin dance."

Kurapika kept a straight face. How odd. This girl was definitely something, coming to a pizza joint looking like she woke up, and decided to brush her hair but not put on real clothes.

He opened the door, and waited for her to enter. She did, and he went in after her.

They got a table, then ordered a pepperoni pizza. After the waiter left, she looked at him with the weirdest face he had ever seen.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Are we gonna order drinks? Beer, tequila, shots, margaritas, you name it, I'm down to have it. "

He shook his head. "I'm underage. Aren't you as well?"

"Look, you're only, what, seventeen? I'm turning seventeen next month, so we should be fine. Only 4 years underage. Not that bad."

He negated. "It's against the law. I'm sorry, but I'm not in favor of breaking the law."

She smiled. "You're so honorable. That's good. Most guys I go out with are happy to go get drinks. I'll tell you a little secret: I think alcohol, other than for medical purposes, is disgusting and awful. As soon as the guy agrees to go drink with me, I end the date. You're the first one to pass my little test."

He smiled, relived. "That's…good to hear. Most girls in this generation don't have standards like that. They base their emotions off of how a guy looks."

She nodded. "Now onto another subject-you're a Kurta right?"

His eyes flashed for a second. How did she know? He hadn't had his eyes go red the entire date, not even after she revealed she knew of his ethnicity.

"Woah…Sorry, I just-uh…-huh." She laughed. "Your personality and clothing caused me to suspect you were of the Kurta clan. Sorry if I was wrong, or too quick to jump to conclusions. I'm a huge history geek, so I've studied almost every race, historical event, etc. I guess I over analyzed you though…sorry."

"Its fine, your right. I… am a survivor of the Kurta clan. Let's drop the subject though… You never know who could be listening."

She nodded. "Of course….. Oh, and I'll pay. As an apology."

The Kurta shook his head. "No, it's still on me."

"Are you sure? I have money." He nodded again. "Alright…" She said.

Their pizza arrived, and they ate in silence. After they were done, Kurapika paid, tip and all.

They walked outside, and the girl turned to him.

"Funny, isn't it? I never mentioned my name."

"What is it?"

She smiled. "Guess. It starts with a B, and ends with a D."

"Hmm…BCD? Short for ABCD, I'm guessing."

She laughed at his joke. "No, it's Bird."

"Well Bird, I hope you have a great rest of the evening." He gave her a wave, then walked off.

Just as he was about to call a cab though, he heard a loud string of curse words. He turned, and saw Bird skating after a man with a purse while cursing at a loud volume. Others turned, but did nothing. He saw her trip, and fall on her back. Another string of curse words was produced, and she struggled to get up.

He went over to her. "Why don't you take off your skates? I'll catch up to him, then you can follow."

She nodded, and Kurapika ran after the man. When he caught up to the man, Kurapika grabbed his arm, and turned to see Bird running up to them, shouting curse words and calling the man some unholy names.

When she got to them, she snatched her purse and slapped the man. After calling the police to arrest the thief (who ended up to be a repeat offender), she looked at Kurapika and bowed. "Thanks!" she said. "Most people wouldn't have done anything. You're definitely a noble soul. Though I doubt we'll ever meet again, I hope life treats you well."

"Same to you." Kurapika replied. He smiled, and walked off.

For real this time.

* * *

Gon was practically bouncing up and down. After witnessing how well Kurapika's Blind Date had gone, he was excited for his.

A girl could be seen in the distance walking towards him. She had the prettiest dress, purse, jewelry…

When she arrived, Gon (and Leorio and Killua who were spying) saw her in full glory…And she was the ugliest girl they had ever seen. Only Gon didn't notice her unsightliness. (Kurapika said it was "rude" to spy. Whatever _that_ meant. So he had stayed at the hotel, working on some stuff on the computer.)

Killua, who had been eating chocolate covered popcorn, practically threw up upon seeing her. Leorio just stared, bewildered. Her nose was extremely large and pimpled, her eyes were squinted and wet, and her smile was gap toothed. Her face was like a mountain range, and seeing her made you rethink your definition of ugly.

"Hello!" Gon said merrily to the girl.

"HELL- OH- OH!" She replied.

He smiled, and led her into the restaurant. It was a Chinese restaurant, so they ordered noodles.

"So, YO YO are Goon right?"

"Yeah, I'm Gon! It's pronounced like cone, except with a g."

"OKIEEEEEEEEEEEE." The girl was obviously high. She was only 13, but it seemed like she swallowed 20 shots.

Gon smiled. "She's so nice", He thought.

Their food came, and the girl ate messily. There were noodle flying _all over_ her face, the table, and the seat.

The waiters saw this, and smirked. She did this every time. They wondered if the guy she was with would pass her little test.

"So what's your name?" Gon sweetly asked the girl.

"Maranra." Her noodle filled mouth muffled her answer, screwing up her pronunciation.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that."

"Miranda." Noodles flew from her mouth onto him.

He laughed, remembering when he had spit pasta at Killua, and the ex-assassin had put whip cream in his face as revenge.

"Are you laughing at my name?! IS THAT IT?! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, GOON?! I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

"No, no. It's just that when you told me your name, you spit food on me, and it reminded me of the time I did that to my friend, and he got me back by shoving whip cream in my face."

Miranda laughed. "Oh, ok…by the way, I wanted to compliment and thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For not judging my appearance, or behavior as others have. You treated me like an actual human being, and for that I thank you. I compliment you on your amazing kindness."

Gon smiled. "Honestly, I don't think you're ugly at all. Though your behavior wasn't the best, I could tell you had a good heart."

She smiled back. "Close your eyes."

Gon looked confused, but did so. He heard shuffling, then Miranda telling him to open his eyes.

When he opened them, the mess she had made while eating was gone. He looked at her, and instead of the face he expected to see, he saw a normal face of a young girl. Her skin was soft looking, and her eyes were wide and wondrous. Her smile was small and warming, and her nose was tiny and cute.

Though she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, she definitely wasn't ugly. It was a HUGE change from the girl Gon had seen earlier. Killua's mouth flew open, and Leorio spit out the popcorn he was eating.

"So, he's earned the right to see your gorgeous face?" The waiter joked. He had come back to the table to witness the transformation.

"Ha ha John." Miranda nudged the waiter.

The waiter (John) smiled, and walked off.

"So…I don't know about you, but I think this date has gone pretty well." Miranda said.

"Of course!" Gon replied.

"Well then, how 'bout it? It's a little sudden…but would you consider…dating me for real?"

"…"

"GON, GET OUT HERE! BRAT!" Leorio shouted, per Killua's instruction.

"That's right, act normal and get him to get out of there. This chick will go tornado mode if he doesn't date her, I can tell." Killua said. That wasn't completely true, but Leorio didn't need to know that.

The girl glared at them, and just as Gon was about to reply to them, she gently took his face in her hands and- CRASH.

Killua had smashed a table, and threw a glass at Miranda. He grabbed Gon, then ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey!" Miranda shouted, her face red with fury. She ran after them, her eyes burning with anger.

Killua looked back, and saw her face becoming ugly again. He shuddered, and kept running.

"HOW RUD-"She stared to shout at them, but ran into Leorio.

Now he was the one with the mad face. He loomed down at her, his tall frame still with rage.

"You want to talk about rude? Bumping into someone and not saying sorry is pretty rude." He said, his voice low and angry.

"U-uh…" She started to run away.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Leorio chased after her, but then went the opposite direction.

"Nice." Killua said when Leorio got back to them.

"Why did we run away? She seemed sweet." Gon asked.

"She was a psycho. Totally crazy." Killua replied.

"Aw..."

"Wait, Killua, I'm pretty sure it's your turn." Leorio said. "Your date is in…5 MIUNTES?!"

"You better hurry Killua!" Gon said.

Killua nodded, turned on his heal, and started walking to his destination.

"Aren't you going to change out of that hoodie?" Leorio questioned.

"Nope." Killua kept walking, his back to the two.

* * *

When he arrived at the restaurant, the girl was already there, waiting for him. She had narrowed, distrustful eyes, and an amused, sarcastic grin.

"Are you Killua?" The girl asked, her eyes playful, ready to pounce.

"Mhm." He confirmed.

"So is that your actual face, or are you trying to look ugly?" _Snap._ The girl was asking for it. Trying to insult him, how dumb.

"…" Sometimes, silence was the best answer.

"What, cat got your tongue? Let's go in, maybe some ice cold water will help you with your newly obtained burns."

He almost rolled his eyes, but instead he kept a bored, uninterested face. They went in, and sat down. She ordered, then sent the waiter away. She told him that her "date" didn't want anything.

Killua glared at her. Ugh. It was obvious the only reason she set this up was to act like a jerk towards him and see him get offended or aggravated.

 _Well, that wasn't happening anytime soon. She could just shove her stupid ideas down her throat and choke on them._

"So, how old are you? Eight? Seven?"

"I'm the same age as you."

"Oh, silly me! It must be because you're so short that I mixed up your age!"

He smiled. He knew for a fact he was taller than her.

All through the date the same thing would happen. She would insult him, and he would stay calm and not throw anything back at her. When it was time to pay though, Killua was over it.

"You know, I think I should pay." The girl had said. Killua agreed, and she paid.

"Now you have to pay me back. Oh, and it has to be double what I paid."

"Double?"

"Yeah, once for the meal, once for getting to take in my awesomeness." She smiled deviously. She knew that he would cough up the money. It would be impolite not to.

"Nah. You were the only one that ate, and if I wanted to pay someone to give me their company, I would not have chosen you." He smiled deviously. "I had a great time watching say stupid stuff. See you around, Jae."

She stared at him, bewildered. How had he known her name…?

* * *

 **. . .**

The next morning, Kurapika saw a news report on three murdered girls. All of them had been murdered at the same place, and same time. Their names were Miranda, Bird, and Jae.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys. This chapter….I mean, dang. Talk about head splitting. I swear, my brains are blown out whenever I write. I have to think about what will happen next, if the character would actually say that, if they would do that, if this could happen, if that would happen because of that, blah blah blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Hope you enjoyed. Happy New Years! 2018, WOO HOO!**

 **Chu~**


	11. Why This: Chapter 10

**Heyyyy Childrens. I'm sorry last chapter wasn't all too great, I wanted to make sure to get it out by New Years, and it wasn't really a big part of the story. BUT it did lead up to the events in this chapter, which I promise are REALLLLLLYYYYYY importante. Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 10**

* * *

 _The next morning, Kurapika saw a news report on three murdered girls. All of them had been murdered at the same place, and same time. Their names were Miranda, Bird, and Jae._

* * *

 _What?_ Kurapika thought. It just couldn't be. Those three girl were the ones that had gone on blind dates with them. Bird had gone with Kurapika, Miranda with Gon, and Jae with Killua…

"Leorio, come look at this." Leorio came over to the TV, where the Kurta stared puzzled at the screen.

"Woah, aren't those the girls you all went on dates with?"

"Yes, apparently later that night they were murdered."

"That's unfortunate…" Leorio adopted a somber, sad look.

Kurapika thought for a moment, then took a wild throw. "Say Leorio, did you notice anything odd with Killua yesterday?"

"Uh…No. The only weird thing was that at the end of his date, he called the girl by her name. It was weird, because she hadn't told him her name, and I hadn't mentioned it either."

"Did you bring it up to him?"  
"Yeah. He said he had seen her name on her wallet."

"…"

"Is there something going on, Kurapika?"

"It's nothing, I just found the situation peculiar."

Leorio nodded unsure, and Kurapika walked to the computer. He opened the internet, and went onto the Pro Hunter site.

Twenty minutes later, he had an answer. The killer of those three girls…was none other than the silver haired kid they'd known since the hunter test.

* * *

Leorio, luckily for Killua, had left the room after his conversation with Kurapika, so this information was found by Kurapika alone. Kurapika's eyes widened at the new found information. Sure, he had his suspicions, but he would've never expected them to be true.

"Kurapika-"Gon started as he entered the room ready to ask Kurapika a question. He was halted though, the bewildered look on Kurapika's face stopping him in his tracks. "What's the matter? Kurapika?"

Kurapika swished his head towards Gon. "…Nothing is the matter. Why?"

"You looked horrified!" Gon exclaimed.

Kurapika nodded.

"What happened?" Gon questioned.

Kurapika thought for a second. Gon finding out about Killua's murdering wouldn't be very good. After all, he still needed to make sure he was absolutely right before condemning the boy. He shook his head. "I just found something that shocked me for a moment. It isn't all too important though. Quite trivial, in fact."

"Well what was it?" Gon pressed.

"…" Lying was dishonorable. Kurapika knew that. But what if it was for… a friend?

"I discovered Biscuit's age." Ugh. He totally stole that from Killua.

"Really? How old is she?!"

Ow, his pride HURT. More lying. "50."

"So she IS old like Killua said!"

"Apparently."

"I KNEW IT!" Killua proclaimed as he burst into the room.

"Killua, how long were you listening to the conversation?" Kurapika asked, surprised.

"Mm… I heard the whole "I discovered Biscuit's age" and what came after it." Killua mimicked Kurapika in a low, unintelligent voice.

"Speaking of Biscuit, I heard she's visiting this town soon!" Gon said.

"Soon? How soon?" Killua questioned.

"Tomorrow soon." Gon smirked at Killua's displeased look.

"That old hag is coming here? Ugh."

Kurapika turned off the computer. Luckily, as soon as Gon entered the room, he had closed down his tabs (which were all incognito). He got up, and said "This will definitely be an opportunity for you to train more. Not that you aren't already good."

Killua smirked, and Gon smiled. This would definitely be interesting.

* * *

The sound of the wind filled her ears. She landed gracefully on top of the hotel she suspected her students inhibited.

She had flown using Nen, and she had to admit, it was VERY fun. She had gotten the idea from Tzegerra, and developed it to the point where she could fly for 5 straight minutes without getting tired. It had required hard training to be able to do it, and she suspected that with further training, she could turn her 5 minute flying-stamina into 10 minutes. Hopefully, she would be able to reach an hour.

For now though, she waited, knowing they would have to come on to the roof eventually.

And they did.

* * *

"Biscuit!" Gon shouted cheerfully, running towards her. Killua followed close behind, his hands in his pockets, his mouth shaped into a smirked.

Before Gon could reach her, she raised her finger, and both shouted "SEVEN!"

"Killua was a millisecond faster." She stated. "Now drop and give me 20, Gon."

"20? I know old hags like you tend to forget others ages, but you're acting as if he's as wrinkly and frail as you." Killua's jab at Biscuit was met with a punch that sent him flying.

"RUDE! Killua, drop and give me 20 THOUSAND." She glared at him with a fiery hatred. "And count them out loud!"

"What are you doing here Bisky?" Gon asked as Killua begrudgingly did his punishment.

"I came here because of the large string of murders happening in the area. A lot of hunters are coming here to investigate, and I thought I'd be part of the action. It'll be interesting to see who finds the killer. Actually, that reminds me." She smiled.

"I want you two to find the killer yourselves. Put your Hunter skills to the test." Bisky said, a sparkle in her eye.

 _Uh-oh._ Great. He already had at least ten hunters hunting him. Now he had to hunt himself. With GON. Killua had to wonder if they would discover him. Hopefully he would be able to throw them off his trail, but he was still concerned. Bisky was _bound_ to recover something. What would happen if they found out it was him…?

"What's in it for us?" Killua asked. After all, hunting the "famous killer" had to reap some benefits.

"I knew you'd ask that, Mr. Rude. You won't receive anything from me except for experience, but there _is_ a bounty on this guy since he's killed a couple high status people. The reward is 700 thousand Jenny." Bisky stared at the white haired boy. He was definitely a Zoldyck. After all, what other hunter would ask so bluntly for compensation?

"700 THOUSAND!?" Gon shouted.

 _Oh come on, I'm worth so much more._ Killua shook his head. "That's not a lot, Freecss."

"It's enough to buy diamonds though, so I expect some reward of my _own_ when you catch the culprit." Bisky smiled greedily. "YOU BOTH BETTER SHARE THE WEALTH." She thought.

"If we catch him, the money's ours, old hag." Killua got ready for an argument with the age-conscious jewel hunter.

Bisky didn't take the bait though. "Maybe, but I was the one who prompted you to hunt the guy. I deserve some credit."

 _Hunt the_ _ **guy**_ _. So they know one thing-my gender. How fast will this investigation move? How much time do I have left before they pin me?_ Killua's thoughts came rapidly, but the answers did not.

"So, will you two take the case?"

Gon nodded, fire in his eyes. "Yes!"

Killua nodded once, then went back to his thoughts. Before he could fully tune out everything though, Bisky called him to reality.

"Killua, I understand you yourself used to be a killer. What do you think? Can you predict where he'll strike next?"

Oh well. Do or die.

"Judging from his movements, I'm guessing there is no pattern with his targets. They are most likely targeted at random, but we can for sure say he'll strike in this area again based on the location of his targets. His killing style says he's being extremely violent, and doesn't know he's being hunted."

Biscuit looked at him, suspicion in her eyes. "How did you know the corpses were violently killed? Did you see them? How long have you known about this investigation?"

Crap. He had let out too much. "I saw the investigation on a news report, and went to the crime scene that night out of curiosity."

Bisky nodded, relaxing her facial features. She would need to have a chat with the boy away from Gon. She had a feeling he was hiding something. After all, liars know liars best.

Gon and Killua went down to get lunch, and Bisky followed them. When Gon went to get a glass of water, Bisky addressed Killua.

"What's been going on with you two? Any juicy fights against villains?"

The Zoldyck shrugged. "We're currently on a week-long break with Leorio and Kurapika."

"…Am I really supposed to believe that you, Killua Zoldyck, have been idle this week? What are you **really** up to?"

"I told you. We're on break."

Biscuit sighed. "Who did you kill?"

"No one."

"Lie."

"I'm telling you-"

"LIE." Biscuit cut him off. She would get the truth, one way or another.

"…"

"Killua, what's going on? What's _really_ going on? I'm not in the mood to beat the truth out of you."

"Nothing."

Biscuit stared at him. Time to put in the bait. Shocks usually worked against those who were guilty. "You're the killer, aren't you?" If they thought you already had caught them, they were more likely to fess up.

"Why would you think that?"

"Killua Zoldyck, I know my students. What are you killing for? I thought you were an EX- assassin."

"I am."

"Then why-"

Killua put his hand over her mouth. Footsteps could be heard.

Bisky slapped Killua's hand away, then looked towards the door. Gon walked into the room with Leorio and Kurapika, who were arguing in low tones.

Darn. She would have to stop her interrogation for now. There was no way he would admit anything (if he actually _was_ up to anything) in front of his friends. "Let me guess-Leorio and Kurapika, correct?"

Kurapika and Leorio stopped arguing. "We are." They said at the same time. Then they glared at each other with annoyance.

The blonde girl smiled. Those two were obviously close. The way they argued openly and spoke with coordination said it all.

Kurapika turned to her. "So you're Biscuit?" He asked politely.

"I most certainly am." Bisky said with a proud look on her face.

Leorio also looked her way. "The on Killua calls an O-"

"Outstanding Sensei." Killua cut Leorio off. Biscuit looked at him with mistrust in her eyes.

"Well, I am the one that trained these boys in Greed Island. They would've never gotten anywhere without me." Bisky smiled smugly, then looked Kurapika in the eyes.

"So, you're Kurapika? I've heard you're _quite_ powerful."

"…" The Kurta said nothing, unsure if the blonde girl was worth his trust. Killua shrugged. "He's alright."

"No one asked you, Killua." Bisky frowned and tilted her head, her eyebrow raised. _So Killua wasn't the only one not in the habit of talking._

"So have either of you two heard about the recent murders going on in the area?" She inquired.

Kurapika gave her a nod. "The news is all over it."

"Any idea who it could be?"

Yes, he did. He wasn't ready to present his case though, and thus decided to-ugh-lie. Kurapika promised himself this would never lie again after this one. Lying felt so… urgggg. "No, I haven't a clue."

"Oh, pity." She shifted her vision to address the whole group. "So you're staying in this hotel for the rest of the week, right?"

"Yup. After this week, Leopika is returning to their life missions." Gon interjected.

Killua laughed. "Leopika? Is that Leorio and Kurapika's child or something?"

"No, I just thought it would be easier to come up with a combined name for them instead of saying Leorio and Kurapika all the time."

Killua laughed again, the beautiful sound ringing through everyone's ears. "Gon, you're really something."

Gon raised smiled defiantly. "You have to admit, it's not a bad idea."

"I would rather be called Reolio than Leopika, thank you very much." Leorio commented.

"Mm, I don't know. What do you think Gon? Which name will be more obnoxious towards the old man?" Killua smirked at Leorio's eye roll.

"I don't know which name would suit him better, but I do know that I prefer being called by my given name rather than Leopika. If you're too lazy, Gon, then that tells me this generation really is going downhill." Kurapika said.

"Now, now. Immature teasing aside, there is no way I'm letting you two boys be idle for a WHOLE WEEK. Not happening." Biscuit narrowed her eyes. "You two are going to train for at least a day while I'm in town."

"What about the investigation?" Gon asked.

"You'll do both."

"Come on Old Hag, you're going to work us to death." Killua said.

Biscuit sighed and raised her finger. "SIX!"

"Humph. Gon was faster. Killua, drop and give me 2000 push-ups." Biscuit crossed her arms as Killua grumbled. "Now!"

"As for the investigation, I expect you both to work together and solve it BEFORE the end of the week."

"So we can't present the guy to you on Sunday?" Killua raised his eyebrow as he spoke. "What if he's really intelligent? Judging by the progress of the investigation so far, this guy won't be easy to find."

"My expectations remain the same. I trust you're smarter than this seemingly reckless killer."

 _Who was she calling reckless?_ _ **Reckless**_ _? He wasn't_ _ **reckless**_ _. He was just a little …violent._

"So you two are in on the investigation?" Kurapika questioned.

Gon nodded. "We're going to make sure to bring the culprit to justice!"

Killua smiled. Even though he was the reason Gon was getting fired up, he enjoyed watching the raven haired boy all the same. The eyes he got when he exerted passion held enough fire to ignite the whole world.

"Well then, I'll take my leave. I have research of my own to do. I wish you luck in the investigation." Kurapika gave them a small smile, then left to plan when and how to confront Killua about his suspicions.

"Ah, I guess I'll go to. " Leorio gave a caring smile, then left as well.

Once she was sure Leorio and Kurapika were gone, Bisky grinned. "Now that those two aren't here to save you, time to train." She looked at Killua, who had opened his mouth to say something. "NO, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS. TRAINING. IS. **MAN-DA-TO-RY.** "

Killua sighed, his arms put together behind his head in a chill position. _The ogress was sure to work them to the bone._

Gon and Killua followed Bisky into a deserted forest. _Red Forest_ was its name. There, Biscuit started their "one day of training."

* * *

Killua was right. Biscuit had worked them hard, making them do everything from Nen training, to physical training, to mental training. When she started, it was 9 am. When she finished, it was 9 am… she had made them work at full capacity-for 24 HOURS.

"You're done you two! Good work!" She chirped.

Both boys collapsed, falling to the ground with sighs of tired relief. Biscuit rolled her eyes and lifted them up by their arms.

"At least crash at the hotel instead of this dirty forest. Oh, and shower! You guys reek!"

Killua rolled his eyes, then got a mischievous look on his face. He looked around the forest. "Biscuit, isn't there a cliff nearby?"

"Yes. Below it is a large, deep lake. Why?"

Killua swiftly picked up Bisky, and started running with Godspeed.

"HEY! KILLUA! KILLUA WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS ZOLDYCK, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Her shouting was in vain, and with a grin he threw her off the cliff.

"KIIIIIIIII-LUUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAA!" With a **SPLASH** , she landed in the lake.

Gon came running after them. "Geez Killua, your fast!" He looked down, and upon seeing Bisky, her dress wet and fist shaking, his face broke into a smile as wide as the lake.

"KILLUA I'M GOING TO GET YOU. OHH, YOU'RE **SO** DEAD!" Her angered face was worse than Leorio's when Killua messed with him.

Gon's face lit up with an idea. He backed away from the edge of the cliff, then ran towards it.

"Gon, wait!" Killua said as Gon jumped off.

Killua ran after him, jumping off of the high cliff without thinking. It was only as he fell that he realized what he was doing. His protective instincts had kicked in, and he had forgotten about the lake at the bottom. Oops.

"WATCH OUT!" Gon shouted as he neared the water. Bisky swam away, and he landed with a splash in the spot she had formerly been in.

"That was close." Bisky commented, and Killua cannon-balled into the water, splashing her in the process.

"HEY!" She turned to the small Zoldyck, about to scold him for getting her even more wet. Then Killua whispered something to Gon, and with a confused expression, Gon started climbing up the cliff.

Biscuit raised her eyebrow. "What are you-"

There was a bright flash, and electricity filled the lake. Biscuit froze in literal _shock_ and Killua, knowing she could stand low electrical currents, smiled cruelly.

 _You want to try and charge me with murder? Try it, and I'll fry you._

The electricity stopped, and Biscuit turned _**livid**_ to Killua.

"What. Was. That."

"A little something I came up with. I realized water was a great conductor of electricity, so I figured I'd give you a little shock. Believe me, that was one of the lowest electrical currents I've ever made."

"Be glad that I can stand low electrical currents. If you would've made it even slightly stronger, I COULD'VE BEEN HOSPITIALIZED YOU IDIOT! GUESS WHAT? NOW YOU GET ANOTHER TRAINING DAY."

Killua kept a straight face. "Come on Bisky, it was just a small prank." _Come on Bisky, it was just a small warning._

"Prank, _hah_. YOU NOW OWE ME DIAMONDS. DIA-MONDS." She then charged to Killua, who dodged quickly. Bisky movements, however, were faster than Killua's dodge, and in one sharp turn and a shove from her hand, he was underwater. She held him there, and it seemed she was trying to drown him.

"Bisky, I think he's going to drown!" Gon, witnessing the event minutes after it occurred, dove back into the lake, and wrestled Bisky until Killua was free of her grasp.

Nothing happened though. Killua didn't pop back up and argue with Bisky, saying that she had tried to kill him, though they all expected it.

"How long was he under there for?" Gon questioned.

"6 minutes."

Gon's eyes went wide. He imedeantly ducked under the water, and when he came up he held a limp Killua.

Bisky frowned. "How long can he hold his breath for?"

"5 minutes."

They both raced to land, and laid Killua on the forest floor. Bisky did CPR, and worriedly looked for some sign of life from Killua.

"ACK!" Killua managed to say as he coughed profusely after bolting up.

When he finally managed to stop coughing, he looked at Bisky.

"Geez Bisky, I didn't know you wanted to kill me."

"Killua…I'm not a murderer. I wouldn't kill you…unless gems were involved."

"Bisky!" Gon scolded.

Bisky winked, and Killua rolled his eyes.

"Gon, can you believe this old hag tried to kill me? She almost got rid of her best student."

"Eheh." Gon laughed halfheartedly.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm in the mood for some good chocolate…outside of the forest."

Killua then turned and started toward the town.

"Oh, and Biscuit…You owe me." With a Cheshire smile, he bolted away.

Biscuit sighed, looking at Killua's retreating figure. "I suppose I do owe him."

Gon shrugged. "Yeah, but I doubt he'll bug you about it too much. After all, you didn't mean to kill him…right?"

The pigtailed girl smiled. "Right."

* * *

Files. Files. And files.

Kurapika stared at it. The evidence…enough to properly prove who the true murderer of all those people was.

He just wasn't sure he was brave enough to use it.

If he was being honest, he could've just talked to Killua instead of conducting this whole private investigation…but he needed an excuse to take his time processing the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't over thinking things.

That maybe, just maybe, the murderer was Killua after all.

The door creaked open as he thought to himself for the thousandth time, _"This is your friend, who you'll try to help and side with no matter what…"_

Sure, he knew that thought wasn't logical. But even though he knew he wouldn't, couldn't, always side with Killua, especially if his clan was involved, even though he knew deep down he wouldn't be friends with a murderer, he told himself that same thing, over and over.

Killua walked in. " _This is your friend, who you'll try to help and side with no matter what…"_

He sat down, a chocolate bar in his mouth and game boy in his hand. _"This is your friend, who you'll try to help and side with no matter what…"_

Kurapika stood up from his desk. With all the files of evidence clutched in his hand, he opened his mouth to finally confront Killua.

"Killua…"

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **I am so sorry Childrens. This chapter took a while, and it's not even that long T~T. I blame school, Gosh Diddly Riddley. I PROMISE to update TWICE a month now. If your a fan of my story, you'll be glad to know the next chapter is coming out in 2 weeks. BTW, I plan to write other fanfictions after this one. All will be HxH fanfics, and there are 5 I have planned.1 is a One shot, and 4 are in depth stories on characters (one about Kurapika, one about Gon, one about Leorio, and one about Bisky). OH, and before I forget, I couldn't decide whether or not to call Bisky/Biscuit Bisky or Biscuit, so I used both interchangeably. In 2011, she's called Bisky, and in 1999 she's called Biscuit. I'm a fan of both, so let me know which name I should use. See ya next chapter!**

 **Chu~**


	12. Why This: Chapter 11

**Happy Friday.**

 **Hiya Childrens. How's life been treating ya? Have you missed me? Welllllllll I'm here with a new chapter!** **Without further ado, I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 11**

* * *

 _Kurapika stood up from his desk. With all the files of evidence clutched in his hand, he opened his mouth to finally confront Killua._

" _Killua…"_

* * *

Killua looked at Kurapika. The Kurta's expression conveyed seriousness.

"What's up?" Killua asked casually, ignoring the somber mood.

Kurapika stared at Killua for a few seconds, as if trying to decide something. Then he adverted his gaze, and prepared to say the words he so dreaded.

"How many?"

The question came out as a blurt, and Kurapika silently scolded himself for not thinking of what he would say beforehand.

Killua raised his eyebrow. "How many what?"

Kurapika weighed his words, then looked Killua dead in the eye. "How many people have you killed?"

Surprisingly, the boy didn't seem alarmed. "I don't know, it was kind of mindless…I mean, how would I know? I didn't count my kills. Even if I did, I wouldn't remember. I gave up killing so long ago…"

Kurapika shook his head. The boy misunderstood him.

"I mean how many have you killed in present time…not in your past."

Killua shook his head. "I don't know what you mean. I haven't killed anyone. I gave up killing." He looked dead serious. "Why is everyone accusing me of murder? I know that a lot of people have died in this area lately, but that doesn't mean it was me."

"Killua-"

"I get it. I've murdered people before, and I'm not, by any means, innocent. It's normal to suspect someone like me. I'm telling you though, **I didn't do it."**

If Kurapika could read minds, he would see that Killua was flat-out lying. But he couldn't.

On the other hand, Killua knew Kurapika found lying "dishonorable", but what was he supposed to do _?_

 _Who needs honor anyway? It seems useless. You do all this goody-two-shoeing, only to get rewarded with the chore of doing MORE goody-two-shoeing to protect your "honor". Screw honor. Lying to get out is better than having "honor" and having to see the change in their faces..._

Kurapika might not have been able to read minds, but he wasn't completely clueless.

"Don't lie, Killua." Kurapika tried his very best to stay calm. If he lashed out at Killua for what he had done, then Killua might not react well, and things could go south. Quickly.

Killua stared icily at him. "You really should just drop this whole "Killua is the murderer" thing. I'm not a liar. If I say I didn't do it, I didn't do it and that's that."

Just as Kurapika opened his mouth to reply, a figure entered the room and tackled Killua.

"You let your guard down, shame on you Killua." Bisky chided him.

It was Gon who had tackled him. He looked at the raven haired boy on top of him, and pretended to be annoyed. In reality, he was relieved Gon and Biscuit had saved him from further arguing with Kurapika.

Gon grinned as he looked down at the annoyed Zoldyck. "Gotcha."

Rolling his eyes, Killua shoved Gon off of him, and got up.

"That didn't count. _Kurapika_ was lecturing me. I was practically falling asleep!"

Kurapika took a breath. Then he did something not even he himself expected.

"I wasn't lecturing you, Killua." He sounded serious. "I was trying to prompt you to tell the truth. It isn't a big secret that you're the one murdering all the people in this area. So there is no use in being dishonorable and lying in a futile attempt to cover things up."

Killua froze in shock. His face was blank and relaxed, but inside his mouth dropped.

Bisky stared. She knew from all the stories Gon had told about him that Kurapika wasn't one for public confrontation. Normally, he would approach the person in private, and discuss his accusations with them. Then he would judge them, and if he found them guilty he would take care of them himself. If he found them innocent, he would drop the whole thing, and let it go. Through it all, he would **never** get anyone else involved.

Through her surprise at this out of character move, Bisky saw an opportunity. "He's right, Killua. It will be easier if you would stop trying to play innocent. We're on to you. You're going to face the consequences wither you admit to your crimes or not, so why not go down in an honest manner?"

Gon shook his head at Bisky's words. "You guys, if Killua says he didn't kill anyone, then I believe him.", he said defensively.

"Why don't we hear what Killua has to say? I'm sure there's a lie he has to say in his defense." After saying this, Bisky turned to Killua. Well?"

With a smile, Killua replied, "What are you guys on? Seriously. You want to talk about being dishonorable? I'm pretty sure being high is dishonorable."

...

No one laughed.

Kurapika was about to say something back to Killua, when they all heard the door open.

"You all won't believe what I heard. Someone on the news said a recent ongoing investigation found that the killer of this woman was one of the Zold-"

Leorio stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the severe expressions of Bisky and Kurapika.

"What's going on?" The bewildered doctor said.

Well, he had already dragged Gon and Bisky into this. Why not Leorio? Just as Kurapika was about to reply, he was interrupted, yet again.

"These idiots are debating Killua's innocence in the recent murders." Bisky said.

"What? There's no way the kid is the criminal…" Leorio looked at Kurapika, and again saw the expression on his face. Kurapika's look said it all: Killua was the murderer.

Leorio had almost forgotten the kid could kill. It was easy to forget, especially since Killua didn't bring up the fact that he was currently an ex-assassin often. Or, _was_ an ex-assassin.

"Killu-"Leorio was cut off by Killua.

"This is ridiculous. I'm telling you, I didn't do it. You have no proof to back up your false accusation anyways."

"Nothing in what you just said is true. We do have evidence." Kurapika replied.

Kurapika revealed a yellow folder, and displayed its contents. "All of these are the clues and hints that led me to realize the culprit. Every document, object, and tape recording is proof of your crime."

 _So there_ _ **is**_ _evidence_ , Bisky thought. She had thought the only backup to their claims were Killua's recently odd actions and behaviors. Well, nope. Leave it to the trustworthy Kurapika to have evidence when they needed it.

"OK, let's just take a moment to-"Leorio was, again, cut off by Killua.

"All of that 'evidence' you just showed is trash. It all comes from unreliable sources." Killua said, annoyed.

"How would you know?" Kurapika put down the folder, looking Killua in the eye.

"Bisky decided to have us try to solve the case before all of this. I ran into some of the same stuff you did, and I looked deeper into it. I found out all of it was trash, a waste of time." Killua looked right back at Kurapika.

Leorio watched the two eye each other, each trying to convey their rightness. While he wanted to believe Killua, the look in Kurapika's eyes convinced him that Killua was lying. Something about the way strength, pride, and truth in those eyes created a thin veil to the pain in them assured him that what he was about to do was the best way to protect those around him.

"Killua, I'm sorry." Just as Killua turned to Leorio, he fell to the floor.

"Killua!" Gon started to go to him, but Kurapika blocked his path.

"Wait Gon. Leorio, dumb as he is, knows what he's doing." _**I hope**_ _,_ Kurapika finished the sentence in his brain.

 _Oh crap_. _Why did he knock out the kid? Oh Jesus._ Leorio approached the fallen body. Then he rubbed his temples, and took a breath.

 _Ok. You have an unconscious kid murderer in front of you. What do you do? No, what would a police officer do? A doctor? Think, think! Anyone other than yourself!_

Leorio turned to Bisky, who had stood completely still since he'd knocked out Killua.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to make sure a room is completely locked, would you? Locked enough that no one could escape it?"

Bisky looked at him. "As a matter of fact, I do. While there is no way to guarantee that escape will be impossible, I can make it so that it will at least be extremely difficult."

Leorio relaxed. "That's what I need."

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. He could see the outline of a woman. Then, his vision became clear. Crystal clear. He could see blue eyes, and a kind smile…

Suddenly everything was red. Blood red. The eyes were hollow, the smile looked more like a scream, and all he could hear was someone whispering.

The whispering got louder and louder. "Skillet Monster, **Skillet Monster** , **SKILLET MONSTER-"**

* * *

" **Killua!** Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Killua bolted up, and looked around in search of the whispery voice.

He saw Gon in front of him, and rubbed his eyes. "Gon?"

He looked around the room again. It was their hotel room, but the windows were black, and when he tried the door it was locked. Then he remembered looking to Leorio, and seeing black. He turned back to Gon.

"What happened? Seriously, what the heck? First Leorio says 'I'm sorry', then I'm here."

Gon smiled. "Now that you FINALLY woke up, I'll fill you in." Gon recapped the events that followed Leorio's unexpected apology, while Killua sat and listened with mild interest.

"Geez, that old man is so weird", Killua said.

"Maybe. Well, are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"Coming with me to find a way out of here."

Killua paused. Gon told him that Bisky had told Leorio that it would be EXTREMELY hard to "escape" the room he was locked in. To him, that meant getting out was an impossibility. He told Gon this, and Gon replied with, "We have to try! Come on, It'll be a fun challenge!"

Killua shook his head, smiling. He knew he wasn't going to be able to talk Gon out of this. "Alright."

* * *

One hour later, after some shouting, Nen explosions, wall punching, and lock picking, they were out.

"I told you we could do it!"

Killua smiled at the statement. Gon was always such an optimist.

"How the-wh-" Killua and Gon turned to find a LIVID Leorio in their midst. They looked at each other, then took off.

"-YOU STAY RIGHT HERE, KILLUA. YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO."

Killua and Gon made a mad dash down the hall. Just as they were about to jump out of a window, they felt themselves being dragged away.

"Bring them here, Biscuit", Leorio commanded.

Pursing her lips, she glared at the doctor. "Excuse me? I happen to have my own plans for them, thank you very much."

Bisky turned on her heel, still dragging Gon and Killua.

"Biscuit, let us go already." Killua struggled against her grasp.

"I do NOT like being ordered around, in case you haven't noticed. You're lucky I dragged your butts away from that idiot. I doubt he even knew what he was going to do with you two."

Gon sighed. "'Come on, Biscuit. If you won't let us go, at least tell us where we're going."

"I want you two to go and make things right. Even if Killua has to go to jail. He has to face the consequences of his actions, one way or another."

"He didn't kill anyone! If Killua says he's not a murderer, then he's not a murderer." Gon said heatedly.

"Gon-"

"No. I trust Killua. He's my best friend, and if you say another word against him…"

Biscuit narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe I am. Either way, were leaving. Come on Killua." Gon headed out, fire in his eyes.

Killua followed him, guilt rising in him for the first time. Gon had stuck up for him, and what had he done to repay him? Lied and killed. He'd basically betrayed him…

Betrayed. Hadn't his own father told him not to betray his friends? He really couldn't do anything right. Heck, he couldn't even cover up his association in the recent killings.

"Hey Gon…" He took a breath. "Thanks."

"I don't understand! How could they not believe you? You're their friend! They should trust you!"

 _No, they shouldn't. No one should trust him_. Killua shrugged.

"I'm telling you, they were probably high."

Gon laughed. "What do you mean?"

Killua stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, you don't know what getting high is?"

"No."

"Gon, you…you sure are weird. You're so innocent."

Gon frowned. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Depends who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

"…Well then, yeah."

They looked forward, and found they had reached Redwood.

"I didn't know we'd wind up here. Isn't this where Bisky took us to torture- I mean TRAIN us?" Killua's eyebrows raised as he said this.

"Well, it will be like hiding in plain sight. Since the Beopika police are after us, we must be clever. And what's more clever than hiding in plain sight?"

Killua couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm sorry, but Beopika? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Well, I combined their names. I used to do it a lot at Whale Island when I was bored. The B is Bisky, eo is Leorio, and pika is Kurapika."

"…"Killua was at a loss for words. He stared at Gon as if the boy were an alien.

"Hey, isn't this were Biscuit almost 'killed' you?"

"Gon, please. That hag couldn't kill me if she tried." Killua puffed out his chest. "I'm invincible!"

Gon cracked up. "Ahahaha-lets-ha-go in-HAHAHA."

They walked into the dense forest, and looked around.

"Hey, why don't we sleep in a tree?" Gon suggested.

Killua shrugged his signature shrug. "Ok, sure."

The hunted for a good tree, and when they found one, they climbed to the top.

"Hey, you can almost see the whole forest from here!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah", Killua breathed. He gazed at the view in wonder.

"I think we should sleep here, at the top." The sunset reflected in Gon's eyes, and as he made his suggestion Killua stared at the mini sunset in Gon's eyes.

Killua nodded, just as the sunset slowly reached its end.

* * *

Kurapika stared out of the window as the last rays of sunset shone brightly.

"What's on your mind?"

Kurapika turned. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on", the doctor pressed. "I know you better than that."

"What, is my answer not adequate enough?"

"…"

Leorio sighed. "So, are we going to chase after them?"

"No. Biscuit will find them."

"Wait, she's looking for them? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Who knows what she'll decide to do with them, but at least we know that no matter what, she'll make sure the consequences are fair."

"Fair? Kurapika, we all make mistakes. What if Killua didn't kill-"

"Aren't you the one that locked him up in the first place?"

"Well yeah, but I've thought about it. And…I… _we_ …were a bit, uh…"

"Rash? Harsh? Look Leorio, we might not have made the absolute best deciscion then, but we did what was right. If someone killed Pedro, wouldn't you want justi-"

"DON'T bring up Pedro, just-just don't."

"Leorio-"

"I get it, your all about being 'fair' and 'just', but give him a chance. He's just a kid."

"Kid or not, he killed people. WILLINGLY."

"How do you know he did it willingly? How could you possibly kn-"

"Face the facts Leorio! He knew what he was doing, and he lied about it to our faces."

"You know what Kurapika? No one is being reasonable. I'm looking for them myself, and when I find them, I'm going to-"

"Well why don't you stop talking about what you're going to do and actually do it?!"

"FINE!"

Leorio left the room, slamming the door behind him.

…

One hour later, Leorio stood at the entrance to Redwood.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Oh GOD. I was reading some of my old chapters and….GOD. I cringed so hard I started laughing. Honestly, I think my writing has improved though. At least, I hope it's improved. I know that one day, I'll look back on this story and say "What the flipidosaclitus was I doing?" (Flipidosaclitus-My unique way of cursing. Pronunciation: Flip-a-dose-a-c-lie-tus)**

 **I don't know, really. Tell me if you cringed at all while reading this story. If you didn't, you get a virtual cookie. If you did…I'll give you TEN virtually cookies (one for every time I cringe laughed while re-reading this fanfic).**

 **OHHHH anddd sorry I updated so late. Truly, I am. I love you, my Childrens. See ya next chapter!**

 **Chu~**


	13. Why This: Chapter 12

**Hope you're having a good day, my Childrens. You know, you would've thought I'd have my procrastination habit under control by now, after years of having it. Well NOPE. I still have a HUGE procrastination issue. Well, at least I'm working on it.**

 **Also, important message: I. Love. Every. Single. One. Of. You. I don't care WHO you are, you could be a cereal addict, or freaking murderer, and I would still love you. Just putting that out there.**

 **Without further ado I present to you:**

 **Why This: Chapter 12**

* * *

His face surrounded by electronic light, Gon's eyes shifted back and forth across the page.

He knew he probably should've been focusing on more important things, like the fact that he and Killua couldn't hide forever, or that he had to come up with a way to, somehow, glue his friends back together.

Yet here he was reading, instead of worrying like he should have been.

Then again, it wasn't his fault. Well, it kind of was, but not technically. It wasn't his fault that he paid attention to Leorio when he walked into the room talking about the case of some woman, and it most DEFINITELY wasn't his fault that the entire case file was accessible through the Hunter website.

It wasn't his fault that he was interested in this woman's story, or that the woman died 10 years ago. Ten years ago…around the time his father left him, according to Mito

That fact alone was enough to get Gon hooked on the case.

…

After hours of file reading, Googling, etcetera, he finally had a lead.

* * *

"Gon, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at a map, stupid." Gon turned to Killua.

"I have something I want to get to the bottom of, and the only way I can do that is to go to…uh…how do you pronounce this?"

Killua raised his eyebrow. "Ahvay? What do you want from there?"

"I told you, I'm trying to get to the bottom of something!" Gon said enthusiastically.

"And what is that 'something'?"

Gon held up his phone. "Look! This is the case Leorio mentioned yesterday."

 _Oh my God. No, no. This can't-Oh God._ No. Killua's mind raced a mile a minute. He couldn't believe it.

In Gon's hand was the profile of a young woman by the name of Julian.

 _Last name unknown_ , the screen read. _**Thank God**_ , Killua thought. If Gon knew…oh God.

The relation between Julian and Gon was obvious, but Killua realized he had only put the pieces together the first couple seconds of Gon holding up his phone.

The last couple seconds Killua spent panicking.

Finally, Gon put his phone down. "Doesn't the case seem interesting?" he asked.

Killua shook his head in an attempt. He hadn't had time to read the case while everything inside his brain was exploding.

"Yeah, it seemed interesting. The only thing is, Ahvay is really dangerous. We really shouldn't go there."

"When has danger ever stopped us? Come on, Killua, it'll be fun! We could totally crack the case!"

"I don't know. I think I've had enough danger. Biscuit trying to kill me, Kurapika lecturing me, Leorio locking me up…"

Gon laughed. "How is Kurapika lecturing you dangerous?"

"He's scary! The big words he uses are crazy! I swear, the words he uses are longer than supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Supercali-what?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Gon made his classic _my brain is totally fried_ face.

"It means wonderful."

"Oh."

Gon suddenly adopted a determined face. The one he got before adventures. The one Killua loved…

And hated.

"So, what do you say? Will you go to Ahvay with me?"

"Gon-". Killua sighed. "Fine, you big idiot. Don't blame me if you get killed."

So it was settled.

With fear in one of their hearts, and curiosity in the other's, they exited Redwood, and headed toward Ahvay.

* * *

He REALLY felt like tearing his hair out, but he didn't, for some unknown reason.

Though, if he was honest, he wished that unknown reason didn't exist. Who knew tracking down two twelve-year-olds could be so frustrating?

"AHHGGGGG." Leorio shouted into the empty forest. He'd already spent a whole night searching. THEN he had spent all of today searching, and still no luck.

Why couldn't twelve-year-old-Nen-powered-Hunters be easier to track?

* * *

The air was dry, and the sun looked down from the sky, burning all who were unfortunate enough to be under its gaze.

While Killua was lucky enough to be able to stand any kind of weather, Gon was beside him practically dying from the heat.

"WAHHHH. It's so hot!" he whined.

Killua shrugged. "You're the one who chose to come here, stupid."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this hot!"

"Indeed, it is scorching." an unkown voice jumped in.

Gon turned to the figure the voice had come from. "Yeah!"

The stranger said nothing.

"I'm Gon, and he's Killua. What's your name?" he asked.

"Bode." The stranger answered.

Killua side-stepped In front of Gon, as if sensing a threat.

"Come on Gon, we have things to do here. Let's go."

Killua grabbed Gon by the arm, and started to lead him away.

When they were out of the stranger's earshot, Killua sighed.

"Killua, that was kinda rude, don't you think?" Gon questioned.

"That guy just creeped me out. Something about him was off, I could tell."

Gon frowned, but didn't object. He looked at the ground, and there, lying beneath his feet, was a card.

With mild curiosity, he picked the card up. _Lilac Library_ , it read. When he flipped the card, he found a message messily scrawled on the back: _Property of Julian F_.

Shoving the card into his pocket, he turned to Killua and said, "Hey, I head there's a library here called Lilac Library. We should check it out!"

Killua shrugged and muttered something that sounded like "Sure."

As he followed the raven haired boy through the town, he silently brooded over the card he had seen Gon secretly slipped into his pocket. Quite frankly, it worried him.

Why would Gon not mention the card to him? Now that he knew the first letter of Julian's name, he was a step closer to finding out her identity. What if he found out he had killed her AFTER he discovered her identity? He knew that if she was just a random person who had been executed because she'd wronged or pissed off someone, Gon would be sad she died, but not all too upset…

But this wasn't just some random person. This was Julian Freecss… **Gon's mom.**

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Hello Childrens…you may have realized this by now, but my chapters are sometimes hastily updated, and sometimes….well, sometimes they take months.**

 **This chapter in particular took a while, but, as you can see, is short.**

 **There is only one reason I can give for this:**

 **Life. Sometimes it's hectic, and I drown in business, and sometimes it slows down enough for me to write pages upon pages. I hate to make you guys wait, so I tried my very best to produce a chapter as fast as I could. Unfortunately, that meant cutting it short.**

 **Thank you for continuing to follow the progress of this story. I know that it's not the best, and there are many others you could be reading instead of this one. I promise I'll try to get more organized, and hopefully that will mean making more time to write…**

 **It will be hard doing this on my own though, so I encourage you to review. Tell me your favorite part of the story so far, tell me your LEAST favorite part so far, heck, even a "Hi my name is FALALALALALA I read your story" is welcome.**

 **Thank you.**


	14. Happy Friday Special 13th Chapter

Hello Childrens. *Yawn* I really tired…but I was able to remember something that you probably forgot!

A while back, I promised I would do something special for chapter 13.

Welp, this is chapter 13! Since this chapter is special, and won't count as part of the story, there will be a chapter 13.5. In chapter 13.5, the story will resume.

By doing this, I'll be making sure you won't be cheated out of a chapter!

Without further ado,

Here are some cut out scenes and moments from the story so far. Enjoy!

* * *

 **...**

 **This scene was meant to happen after Killua and Kurapika's trip to the museum, but was cut out for plot reasons.**

 **…**

"Why do you love sweets so much? Do you have a personal connection with them, or do you just appreciate their taste?"

Killua's eyes widened at the question. It was a very…odd question.

"I guess you could say that, I mean, as a kid they were the only "normal" thing for me. They were kind of what gave me a childhood. Without them, it would've just been a lot of training."

"…" Kurapika didn't know how to respond to that. What was he supposed to say, "Oh that's neat."?

Killua returned to eating his ice cream. The conversation had turned personal really fast. Talk about awkward.

 _Laughter._ Suddenly, the sound of Kurapika's laughter rang through their ears.

"I'm sorry, it's just so _funny_. Think about it. The whole day has been pretty much like this. We'll talk for a _minute,_ a _ **minute**_ _,_ then suddenly go silent. It's so awkward, it's comical."

Killua smiled. The kind of smile that would make the ice cream lady give him free sprinkles. Kurapika was right, of course.

"It's because we don't know what to say to each other. I don't know you all too well, and you don't know me all too well." Kurapika guessed.

"Actually, I know a decent amount about you." Killua said.

"Like what?"

"Like your personality, your Nen, your backstory, your life goal…" Killua trailed off. He didn't know everything about Kurapika, but he knew the important stuff.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just…I could claim I know that stuff about you to, but in reality all I know is your family, Nen, and name."

 **...**

 **This scene was never completed**

 **…**

 **This scene, my Childrens, was created by a mixture of tiredness, boredom, desperation for content, and sheer idiocy. You will either laugh…or hate me forever.**

 **…**

"Please remind me why we're here? Aside from wanting to see Leorio be a doofus." Killua sighed. Honestly, what kind of idiot decided it would be fun to go to karaoke with an ex-assassin, a salty Kurta, and a naïve nature kid?

Oh, right. The same kind of idiot that set them up on blind dates, and was practically failing one of his college courses.

 _Curse you, Leorio_ , Killua thought. Well, at least tonight would be interesting.

"Sooooo what do we do? Oh, what's this?!" Gon asked, as he picked up a microphone.

Killua smiled evilly, looking at Leorio. Then he turned to Gon. "Gon, karaoke is like paintball, except with the thing in your hand. Everyone gets one, and they throw it at each other. Starting now!"

"Wai-"Leorio started. It was too late though. Gon had already thrown the microphone full force at Leorio.

The doctor ducked, and prepared to get out his wallet and repay the owners for the hole that was sure to appear once the microphone hit the wall.

A pale hand halted it though. "Killua, we would appreciate it if we didn't have to pay for property damage due to your mischief. Gon, the thing I'm holding is a microphone."

Kurapika cringed at what he said next. "At karaoke, people use the microphone to project their voice as they sing. Most of the time, the people at karaoke tend to have voices that ought to be used as torture devices."

Killua laughed. He could think of a hundred torture devices, but the microphone had to be the worst of them all.

His laughter died as the sound of instruments filled the room. The tune playing was seductive, and they all turned their heads to the projector screen in the room. On it were lyrics.

Suddenly, the loudest voice imaginable filled their ears. It combined with the instruments, and made a sexy melody.

Leorio blushed as Killua whispered something in his ear.

" _If you do it, I'll pay the rest of your college fees._ "

With an unreadable look on his face, Leorio walked into the center of the room. Gon, Killua and Kurapika stared at him as he cleared his throat...

And started twerking.

 **…**

 **Another incomplete scene, my Childrens.**

 **…**

* * *

 **A.N.:**

This was short SO short. Way way wayyyyyyyyy too short. And late. TWO. WEEKS. LATE.

Feel free to hate me and my lazy self.

Luckily though, I can guarantee that the next chapter will be out in 2 weeks, and it will be LONG. Like, the longest chapter so far.

EVEN MORE GOOD NEWS. The length of the next chapter will be the new length for the rest of my chapters. A new chapter will come out every two weeks!

Again, sorry for the major delay, and short, fake chapter. I'm just a crap author writing a crap story.

ALSO: IMPORTANT MESSAGE

I am considering discontinuing this story, maybe even redoing it. The only reason I haven't already is becaus I wanted your opinion on it.

So tell me my Childrens; Should I or Should I not demolish the current story?

It is up to you. Thank you for continuing to read Why This...

I love you all.

Chu~


End file.
